


Bénévolat à l'orphelinat

by Wizzette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Malfoy cherchent à remonter dans l'estime de la société sorcière anglaise, Lucius demande à Drago de se porter bénévole pour un voyage à la montage organisé par l'orphelinat créé par Molly à la fin de la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bénévolat à l'orphelinat

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au concours d'OS de Noël lancé par Loufoca-Granger en 2013. Il fallait écrire un OS de 2000 mots minimum sur le thème de Noël avec pour couple principale Drago/Hermione. Il devait comprendre un (ou plusieurs) éléments de la liste suivante :
> 
> *Une patinoire  
> *Un chalet à la montagne  
> *Une allergie au foie gras  
> *Un bonhomme de neige  
> *Un sapin de Noël  
> *Un tableau d'un ancêtre Malefoy ivre  
> *Les cuisines de Poudlard  
> *Des cantiques  
> *Des chocolats en forme d'elfes de maison  
> *Une dinde  
> *Un cadeau empoisonné.
> 
> La majorité des personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Les combats avaient cessé depuis deux ans et demi, Harry avait triomphé de Voldemort. Peu à peu le monde sorcier se reconstruisait, cela n'était pas facile car il y avait eu des morts, de nombreux bâtiments étaient détruits, il avait également fallu rétablir une nouvelle hiérarchie dans les administrations car les Mangemorts occupaient auparavant les postes les plus importants.

Tous étaient conscients que la guerre ne pouvait pas s'effacer des mémoires du jour au lendemain, toutes les générations l'ayant vécue s'en souviendraient et espéraient transmettre l'histoire à leur descendance pour éviter qu'ils vivent ce qu'ils ont vécu eux même.

De nombreuses associations s'étaient créés. Molly Weasley avait été choqué de voir autant d'orphelins à la suite de la guerre, elle avait fait part à Harry de sa tristesse et de son impuissance à pouvoir faire quelques chose pour eux car elle était pauvre. Le survivant n'avait pas hésité à soutenir la femme, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être orphelin. Il avait promis de fournir à Molly tout l'argent nécessaire si elle montait un projet pour les aider.

Enchantée mais peu sûr d'elle face à une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, elle avait créé l'association des orphelins. Il leur avait fallut un logement, ils avaient pensé au square Grimmeraud mais avaient écarté cette demeure jugé trop sombre pour des jeunes enfants. Ils avaient cherché une maison partout dans le pays avant de trouver l'endroit parfait. Faute d'élèves, un pensionnat fermait définitivement ses portes, les premiers voisins se trouvaient à cinq kilomètres leur garantissant une tranquillité dans le monde moldu, un grand parc permettrait aux enfants de se dégourdir les jambes et profiter du beau temps, les anciennes chambres pouvaient conserver leurs fonctions, tout comme la grande salle à manger et la cuisine encore en bon état. Les salles de classes pouvaient être transformées. Il y avait peu d'aménagement à apporter, Harry l'acheta à un prix raisonnable.

Toute la famille Weasley et quelques uns de leur ami, dont Hermione, Harry, Lee Jodan, Neville Londubat et Luna Loovegood aida Molly à réaliser son projet. Il leur fallut deux semaines pour transformer le lieu en celui qu'ils voulaient. Certaines tapisseries furent refaites, deux salles de jeux crées, les dortoirs aménagés à leur goût avec des lits adaptés à l'âge des enfants : les bébés ne dormaient pas dans la même pièce que des enfants de dix ans. Les pensionnaires seraient répartis en fonction de leur sexe et leur tranche d'âge. Tout l'aménagement se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois le lieu adapté, il fallait trouver des pensionnaires. Le Chicaneur et le gazette du sorcier aidèrent en mettant une photo de la demeure en première page, une interview de Molly expliquait son projet, elle appelait les orphelins sans famille qui le souhaitait à venir, plusieurs enfants qui vivaient dans la rue virent l'annonce et réussirent à trouver un inconnu pour les conduire à l'un des lieux cités, tel que le chaudron baveur ou les trois balais, qui avaient accepté d'emmener les enfants aux pensionnats.

De plus, à la nuit tombée plusieurs adultes firent des rondes sur des chemins sorciers pour convaincre les enfants sans famille de les accompagner. Ils analysèrent également la longue liste des morts durant la guerre tout en cherchant ceux qui avaient des enfants, plusieurs étaient déjà dans des foyers moldus, ils proposèrent à ceux en âge de comprendre de venir dans leur pensionnat, beaucoup acceptèrent car ils étaient un peu mis de coté car on les prenait pour des fous lorsqu'ils disaient que la magie existait, les adultes prirent tout ceux qui étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre : ils ne voulaient pas créer un deuxième Voldemort.

Tout ne fut pas facile au début mais l'orphelinat finit par vivre. Molly, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, les sœurs Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Alicia Spinet et Katie Bell donnèrent de leur temps au nouvel établissement.

Arabella Figg, l'ancienne voisine d'Harry cracmol membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, vint s'installer à l'orphelinat avec plusieurs chats, pour aider les autres adultes dans leurs tâches. Andromeda Tonks venait régulièrement aider en emmenant Teddy Lupin, cela faisait de la compagnie au garçon et les responsables recevaient l'aide d'une personne ayant déjà élevé un enfant. Car c'était cela le problème, il y avait beaucoup de volontaires mais peu avaient l'habitude de s'occuper des petits car s'étaient principalement des jeunes adultes sortant tout juste de l'école qui n'avaient pas encore de travail.

Beaucoup de ces jeunes étaient heureux d'avoir été les premiers à faire vivre l'orphelinat mais beaucoup finirent par partir, remplacés par des personnes inconnus des Weasley mais cherchant un travail dans le milieu des enfants. Neville et Hannah, en couple depuis peu, furent dans les premiers à partir lorsqu'ils achetèrent le bar des trois balais.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble durant la bataille finale mais se séparèrent un an plus tard, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux en couple mais restèrent amis. Alors que la femme resta célibataire, Ron et Luna se rapprochèrent. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours aussi amoureux et ne tardèrent pas à se marier.

Une fois Poudlard reconstruit, Minerva McGonnagal maintenant directrice de cette école, aida Molly dans son projet en acceptant que tous les orphelins de onze à dix-sept ans restent au château durant les vacances scolaires, même l'été. Cela déchargea donc l'orphelinat de Molly qui n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper uniquement des enfants qui n'étaient pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Il y avait suffisamment d'enfants à l'orphelinat de Molly pour donner les cours directement dans les anciennes salles de classes réhabilitées, des instituteurs furent embauchés.

Des activités étaient régulièrement organisées afin de susciter l'éveil des résidents, le pensionnat était leur maison, cela était donc important. Des randonnées à pied ou à vélo étaient souvent prévus dans les environs, des visites de musées ou lieux célèbres avaient été organisé même si tous les enfants n'y participaient pas, cela dépendait de l'envie et de l'âge du jeune. Les responsables tenaient à ce que leurs petits sachent se débrouiller plus tard et vivre avec d'autres personnes que leurs camarades, c'est pour cela que des enfants accompagnaient toujours les adultes lorsqu'il fallait faire des courses et des ateliers culinaires étaient organisés régulièrement.

Ne pouvant se résigner à laisser des enfants sans maison, l'orphelinat se mit à accueillir n'importe quel enfant sorcier abandonné ou que la justice sorcière retirait de sa famille.

Deux ans après la fin de guerre, le pensionnat était bien implanté, au détour d'une conversation, Molly eut une idée. Hermione racontait ses souvenirs de vacances lorsqu'elle allait faire du ski avec ses parents.

\- Pour Noël, nous pourrions organiser une semaine de vacance à la montagne. Ça ferait sortir un peu les petits et je pense que nous passerons un bon moment.

\- Molly, je sais que tu veux bien faire mais réfléchi un peu, ça sera très difficile à organiser, il faudrait partir plusieurs jours, ce qui signifie que nous devrions dormir sur place et il n'y aura jamais suffisamment d'accompagnateurs. Pour un séjour comme ça, il faut plus de surveillants que lorsque vous êtes au pensionnat. Ça va coûter trop cher.

\- Mais Arthur, les enfants seraient heureux de pouvoir voir la montagne, ils pourront apprendre à skier et ils sont toujours contents quand la neige tombe.

\- J'avoue que ça va être compliqué à organiser, pourquoi n'irions nous pas à la ferme voisine, ses propriétaires ont toujours apprécié lorsque nous emmenons un groupe d'enfants et ceux-ci sont heureux de voir les animaux, soutint Hermione qui n'imaginait pas que Molly penserait aller en classe de neige en lui racontant ses souvenirs.

\- Nous irons à la montagne, je chercherai des volontaires pour nous accompagner. Je suis sûr qu'Harry et Ginny nous aiderons, Neville et Hannah pourront confier leur bar durant le voyage pour venir avec nous et je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes voudront nous soutenir. Je pourrai mettre une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier, pendant les fêtes il y aura bien des volontaires.

Lorsque Molly avait une idée en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Arthur et Hermione n'avaient plus qu'à aider la directrice. Ils s'attendaient à entendre parler uniquement de ce projet durant les jours suivants.

Trois semaines plus tard, une annonce paraissait dans le Chicaneur et la Gazette du sorcier. Ils recherchaient des volontaires pour accompagner des groupes d'enfants durant deux semaines, lors d'un séjour à la montagne. Aucune compétence n'était requise sinon l'envie de passer un bon moment et aimer les enfants.

Lucius Malefoy la vit en lisant son journal. Il convoqua aussitôt Drago sans son bureau.

\- Fils, je voudrais que tu regardes cette annonce.

Surpris, le garçon pris le quotidien dans ses mains, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui faisais lire cela, il n'était pas concerné et n'avait aucun rapport avec l'orphelinat.

\- As-tu compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

\- Je suis désolé Père mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre cet établissement et nous, dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, mais je vais t'expliquer, c'est très simple, tu vas te porter volontaire et participer à ce voyage.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ne le peux tu pas ? Son ton était devenu froid lors de cette phrase.

\- Je n'y connais rien en enfant, en plus ça fait que pleurer pour un oui et un non.

\- Tu apprendras et tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur. Que je n'entende pas du mal de ton comportement.

Drago sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce séjour mais ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cela était si important pour son paternel mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans l'ignorance.

\- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que Molly Weasley a fondé un pensionnat après la bataille finale afin d'héberger les orphelins de la guerre. Pour finir, maintenant, elle s'est tant développée qu'il accueille tous les enfants sorciers seuls. C'est ce pensionnat qui recherche des volontaires. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer la situation de notre famille. Le Magenmagot aurait voulu nous condamner, c'est juste parce que j'ai su placer mon argent correctement et que personne ne nous a vu participer au combat que nous sommes libres, par contre notre image dans la société sorcière n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise, nous devons redorer le blason de notre famille. À vingt ans, tu aurais déjà dû avoir une femme et peut-être même un héritier alors que tu es encore célibataire et aucune famille sang-pur digne de son nom n'est venue me voir, ils sont soit en prison ou soit nous méprise. Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter, ainsi notre nom sera cité et le monde nous prendra pour une bonne famille souhaitant aider et oubliera un peu notre ancien statut de Mangemorts, ils verront que nous sommes des personnes biens.

\- Je comprends Père, je ferai tout ce que vous me direz. Notre famille doit retrouver sa superbe d'antan, fut obligé de déclarer Drago afin de ne pas provoquer les foudres de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu vas commencer par écrire une lettre à Molly Weasley, tu lui dis que tu es libre à cette période et motivé pour accompagner le séjour, tu dis tout ce que tu veux qui pourra prouver ta motivation. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Drago soupira, il allait devoir supporter les enfants et la famille de rouquin pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Il maudit son père même s'il était conscient qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour redorer le blason de la famille Malefoy.

Il se mit aussitôt à écrire la lettre, il en détruisit plusieurs avant d'arriver à un résultat qui lui donna satisfaction.

Molly sourit, son annonce était parut le jour même dans la gazette et elle avait déjà reçu trois lettres, une d'une élève de septième année à Poudlard qui voulait orienter ses études vers les enfants, un couple de retraité disposant de trop de temps libre et un homme qui recherchait un emploi qui se proposait de venir s'il n'avait pas trouvé de travail d'ici là et elle voyait un autre hibou voler vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle avait donné un rendez-vous le lendemain au couple et au sans-emploi et avait contacté par cheminette Minerva McGonagal pour l'étudiante, Molly irait le soir même au château pour parler un peu avec la postulante. Elle tenait à voir tout le monde, elle tenait aux enfants qui étaient sous sa responsabilité et voulait être certaine de ne pas les mettre en danger en les laissant sous la garde de quelqu'un de mal-intentionné ou irresponsable.

L'hibou grand duc lui déposa sa lettre et repartit aussitôt sans même boire un peu d'eau ou manger des graines mises à sa disposition.

La surprise envahit Molly en lisant la missive, elle descendit aussitôt, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Hermione :

\- Hermione ! Regarde un peu cette lettre, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

\- Calme toi Molly, qu'est-ce qui a de si grave ? Elle reporta l'attention sur le petit garçon avec qui elle était :

\- Tu vas jouer un peu, regarde il n'y a personne qui se sert du balai, tu aimes bien ce jeu.

L'enfant sourit à la femme tout en partant chercher l'objet et en gardant son pouce dans la bouche. Hermione put donc reporter son attention sur la directrice du lieu qui lui tendit une lettre qu'elle lut.

\- Madame Weasley,

Je ne peux qu'imaginer la surprise que vous allez avoir à la lecture de cette lettre mais je vous assure que mes intentions sont bonnes. Je viens de voir l'annonce que vous avez fait paraître dans la gazette du sorcier, si je vous écris c'est parce que je serai intéressé. Venant de moi, cela va sûrement vous sembler inimaginable car vous devez avoir le souvenir d'un garçon fier qui méprisait les moldus et votre famille mais j'ai grandi depuis ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui, je voudrai faire quelque chose d'utile et vous aider dans votre projet me ferai le plus grand plaisir.

En espérant que vous me fournirez rapidement une réponse positive, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! Voulant s'occuper des enfants, ça ne peut-être qu'une plaisanterie, il veut se moquer de nous.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais je suis obligée de lui répondre.

\- Dites-lui que nous avons suffisamment de volontaire.

\- Il ne le croira jamais, l'annonce a été publié aujourd'hui.

\- Donnez-lui un rendez-vous, c'est ce que vous faites avec les autres, et dîtes-lui que vous ne pouvez pas lui donner de place.

\- Je crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, je vais le convoquer demain et j'aviserai à ce moment-là, déclara le femme d'un air dépité.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu le lendemain. Drago arriva à l'heure à son rendez-vous, ce fut Molly qui alla lui ouvrir la grille de la demeure, elle lui fit traverser un peu l'intérieur en espérant qu'il serait dégoûté lorsqu'il verrait les enfants, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner car il salua les plus jeunes curieux qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui demander comment il s'appelait et ce qu'il faisait ici en s'abaissant à leur niveau.

Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il faisait donc de son mieux même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois dans le bureau, Molly le fit asseoir, lui proposa un thé avant de commencer à lui poser des questions sur ses motivations. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire que malheureusement elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, le garçon lui avoua :

\- Un séjour comme celui-là doit coûter assez cher, les aides que vous recevez vont être sérieusement amputées, c'est pour cela que je vous propose de louer tout le matériel dont nous aurons besoin une fois que nous serons sur place.

\- Nous partons le samedi dix-sept décembre, le portoloin est réglé pour dix heures. Nous passerons Noël là-bas, c'est un dimanche, et reviendrons le samedi trente et un vers dix heures pour avoir le temps de préparer un petit réveillon de nouvelle année qui se passera ici mais vous serez libre de rejoindre votre famille dès notre retour ici.

Les Malefoy avaient tout prévu, ils savaient qu'en lui offrant de payer le matériel nécessaire elle n'avait pas le choix d'accepter qu'il les accompagne.

\- Tout est réglé alors. Envoyez-moi un hibou s'il y a des changements. Bonne fin de journée, je pense que je vais réussir à retrouver mon chemin.

Molly, dépitée alla aussitôt avertir Hermione de la conversation.

\- Tu dois m'aider.

\- Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux rien faire. Tu ne pouvais pas refuser son offre, il avait tout prévu. Il sait bien que nous n'avons pas énormément d'argent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne pouvons pas annuler le séjour, les enfants seraient trop déçus. Sortir d'ici leur fera du bien.

Molly envoya une lettre à Drago une semaine avant le voyage pour lui demander confirmation de sa présence et l'informer que le départ était toujours prévu le samedi à dix heures mais qu'il devait être présent dès sept heures.

La directrice avait eu beaucoup de travail, après avoir les bénévoles il fallait établir les groupes. Pour les enfants, il fallait tenir compte des amitiés, mettre à peu près autant de filles que de garçons dans chaque groupe. L'équipe avait choisi de ne pas emmener les enfants qui avaient moins d'un an et demi, ils étaient trop petits, des personnes resteraient au foyer pour les garder. Après, ils avaient décidé de tenir compte de l'âge des enfants pour former les groupes car quelqu'un de trois ans n'avaient pas les même envies qu'un enfant de dix ans.

Pour les accompagnateurs qu'il fallait également répartir par chalet, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus facile car des bénévoles, inexpérimentés ou non habitués aux enfants de l'établissement, devaient être avec des employés du foyer qui avaient l'habitude de ces enfants. Les adultes compliquèrent la tâche car il voulait souvent être avec leur compagnons.

Il y avait environ quatre-vingt dix enfants et deux accompagnateurs seraient responsables de dix enfants. Cela était plus pour la nuit ou certaines activités car tous pourront se retrouver pendant la journée. Molly avait prévenu Hermione qu'elle serait avec Drago, elle avait toute confiance en la fille qu'elle espérait pouvoir contenir le garçon. Luna et Ron formeraient un autre groupe, pour leur plus grand bonheur, la femme n'avait jamais quitté le foyer depuis le début de l'aventure alors que Ron avait rejoint son frère George à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Le couple de Neville et Hannah avait posé beaucoup de problème à Molly car ils avaient été là au début, elle avait confiance en eux, mais ils ne travaillaient plus avec eux, c'est pour cela qu'ils furent mis en binôme avec deux employés du foyer mais le couple ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, pour s'excuser elle leur confia des enfants du même âge comme ça ils seraient ensemble la journée. Bill avait posé deux semaines de vacances pour rester avec son épouse Fleur.

Le foyer fut en effervescence dès sept heures du matin, tout le personnel arriva mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de chômer. Durant les deux derniers jours, ils avaient rassemblé les affaires nécessaire pour chaque enfant et les avaient entreposées dans une petite salle. Cela n'avait pas été très facile car les enfants étaient mis à contribution pour préparer leur sac mais certains voulaient absolument prendre des affaires d'été, d'autres s'amusaient à vider leurs sacs une fois que tout était à l'intérieur, d'autres ne voulaient même pas venir le préparer car les jeux leur semblaient plus intéressants. Une tenue prévue pour ce samedi était normalement sortie au pied du lit de chaque orphelin partant en voyage.

Les animateurs avaient trois heures pour préparer tous les enfants, le chronomètre était lancé. Quatre adultes avaient la charge des plus grands qui savaient se débrouiller seul, ils les réveillèrent, leur demandèrent de faire leur lit et d'aller se laver avant de descendre à la salle à manger où deux autres éducateurs préparaient les tables pour le petit déjeuner en les attendant.

Il y avait plus de monde pour aider les plus jeunes qui nécessitaient une surveillance plus importante pour les même actions. Pour ne pas se disperser et ne pas perdre de temps, il fallait faire une chambre complètement avant de passer à la suivante.

Alors que ceux qui avaient l'habitude s'activaient rapidement, les bénévoles avaient un peu de mal à se repérer, trouver ce qu'il cherchait et savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Drago était totalement perdu dans cette ambiance, les employés tentaient de lui dire le plus de chose possible mais il avait du mal à tout enregistrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire là ? se demandait-il mentalement toutes les cinq minutes.

Un groupe, dans lequel était Drago était chargé de réveiller les enfants, les faire lever et les emmener dans la grande salle de bain où les attendait le deuxième groupe qui prenait en charge les enfants à ce moment-là, ce qui permettait au premier groupe de retourner mettre en ordre les chambres, il fallait faire les lits et veiller à ce que rien ne traîne.

La salle de bain était immense, de nombreux petits compartiments s'alignaient sur tout le pan de mur de droite, c'était des douches que l'on fermait par une simple porte en bois mais impossible à verrouiller, ils ne voulaient pas que les jeunes enfants soient bloqués à l'intérieur. En face des douches, des petits toilettes s'alignaient, les premiers n'étaient pas cloisonnés pour les plus jeunes alors qu'après il y avait de nouveaux petits compartiments contenant également des toilettes. Plus on avançait au fond de la pièce, plus les wc étaient haut, il fallait s'adapter à l'âge de chaque enfant.

Lorsque les éducateurs avaient dû déterminer qui faisait quoi, Drago avait aussitôt déclaré :

\- Je lève les gosses.

Il était hors de question pour lui de les laver et il n'était pas un elfe de maison pour leur servir à manger.

Personne n'avait omis d'objection et chacun s'était séparé. Il ne savait pas encore que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le croyait. Il suivit Fleur qui avait la même tâche que lui, elle était chargée de lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre mais entra sans attendre de réponse, il y avait quatre garçons ou filles par chambres.

\- Bonjour les filles, s'exclama t-elle pour les réveiller. Il est l'heure de se lever.

\- Veut rester dans mon lit, répondit d'une voix ensommeillée une fille de deux ans aux longs cheveux blonds.

\- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? demanda gentiment Fleur en se penchant vers elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut de voir l'enfant mettre son pouce dans sa bouche. Sans s'arrêter, elle continua :

\- Aujourd'hui, on va quelque part.

\- À la montagne, s'écria une fille dans un lit voisin qui n'attendit pas plus pour sortir du lit. On y va tout de suite.

\- Avant, il faut d'abord aller t'habiller et manger. Une fois que tout le monde sera prêt on partira.

\- Allez, lève-toi, moi veut partir.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à courir à pieds nus vers la sortie de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, Joséphine ?

L'interpellée s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tes chaussons et on ne cours pas à l'intérieur.

La jeune orpheline ne fit pas attention à la seconde partie de la phrase mais alla néanmoins chercher ses petits souliers cachés sous son lit.

\- Allez les filles, il faut faire comme Joséphine, sortir du lit, informa Fleur en se remettant debout.

La suscitée avait du mal à tenir en place, elle était au pied de la porte.

\- Veut câlin, informa la première qui avait dit ne pas vouloir se lever.

\- Allez viens, mais quand on arrive à la salle de bain tu fais la grande fille.

\- D'accord, répondit timidement l'enfant.

Fleur l'aida à mettre ses chaussons et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il faut prendre leurs vêtements, informa la femme à l'intention de Drago qui avait assisté à la scène, surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir avec des enfants durant deux semaines ?

L'homme comprit l'ordre caché et s'en chargea.

Les quatre enfants et les deux adultes arrivèrent à la salle de bain où trois enfants approchant la dizaine d'année étaient déjà cachés dans les douches, les animateurs attendaient et prirent aussitôt en charge les enfants lorsqu'ils les virent.

Joséphine s'était déjà précipitée dans une cabine et tournait le robinet.

\- Attends, tu es encore toute habillée, s'écria une adulte que Drago ne connaissait pas mais trop tard, l'eau imprégnait déjà ses vêtements.

Fleur posa la petite fille qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le sol et elle marcha vers Hermione qui l'aida à aller dans une douche.

Certain que tout allait bien, Drago et Fleur retournèrent dans la chambre et jetèrent un sort pour que les lits soient tendus, ils ouvrirent les volets et voyant que tout était en ordre fermèrent la porte de la chambre.

Ils croisèrent Neville et Luna dans le couloir en compagnie de quatre garçons un peu plus vieux. Fleur dit bonjour à tous les enfants, l'un questionna :

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Il s'appelle Drago et il va venir avec nous en vacance.

\- Il est pas poli, il a même pas dit bonjour. Je vais le dire à Molly, elle va le disputer.

Fleur, Neville et Luna rirent alors que Drago jetait un regard noir au petit.

\- Tu pourras le dire à Molly si tu veux, mais il viendra quand même avec nous.

\- Bah moi, je l'aime pas, je préfère Neville, il m'a aidé à mettre mes pantoufles.

\- Maintenant, il faut aller vous laver sinon nous ne partirons jamais à la montagne.

Cela sembla réveiller les garçons qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois pour se dépêcher d'aller à la salle de bain.

Dix heures arriva très rapidement, une fois tous les enfants levés et les chambres en ordre, ceux chargés de les emmener à la salle de bain rejoignirent le restaurant. Les enfants mangeaient mais il fallait les surveiller, une bataille de nourriture pouvait débuter très rapidement, certain ne voulait pas manger, il fallait aussi faire les tartines des plus jeunes et écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Une fois qu'ils virent les derniers enfants finirent de manger, les adultes appelèrent les enfants autorisés à jouer dans une autre pièce et tous durent mettre leur manteau. Les grands aidèrent les plus jeunes à fermer la fermeture éclair ou parfois même à passer leurs bras. La pièce était bruyante, les enfants surexcités par leur séjour.

Molly fit ses dernières recommandations aux employés restant à l'orphelinat pour s'occuper des quelques bébés qui ne partaient pas avec eux avant de ramener le silence dans toute la pièce.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure de partir, nous allons faire des groupes et prendrons les portoloins. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons à la montagne. Les groupes seront les même que là-bas pour la nuit. Je vais vous appeler et vous irez voir vos animateurs, ce seront eux vos responsables pendant tout le voyage.

L'énumération commença, les enfants rejoignirent plus ou moins facilement leur groupe.

Drago avait voulu protester quand il avait compris qu'il serait en binôme avec Hermione, mais n'avait rien pu faire. La jeune fille lui dit même :

\- Si tu n'es pas content, rentre chez toi. On se débrouillera bien sans toi.

Tous les deux avait la charge d'enfants ayant entre trois et quatre ans.

\- Moi, veux pas être avec lui, fit remarquer un garçon. Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant qui lui avait fait une remarque sur la politesse.

\- Pourquoi Léo ? demanda Hermione. Et on ne dit pas : moi, veux pas, on dit je ne veux pas.

\- Il est pas gentil, il m'a fait un méchant regard ce matin quand j'étais avec Neville et Luna. Il n'avait même pas dit bonjour alors que Molly dit toujours qu'il faut dire bonjour à tout le monde.

\- Tu m'aimes bien, moi ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Je te promet qu'il sera gentil. Et s'il est méchant, tu viens me le dire aussitôt et je le disputerai.

Cela sembla rassurer le petit garçon qui rejoignit ses amis du groupe panda, le nom donné à leur équipe. Les animateurs avaient trouvé intéressant de donner un nom à chaque groupe.

Une fois tous les groupes formés, tous attrapèrent un portoloin, il fallait faire très attention avec des enfants mais tout se passa bien et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une grande pièce, vide de meuble. Les enfants se ruèrent sur les fenêtres où ils voyaient de la neige tomber. De grands cris émerveillés résonnèrent les cinq minutes suivantes. Tous pouvaient voir des sapins sur une colline blanche.

\- On peut aller dehors ? commençaient à questionner les enfants impatients, la neige les faisait rêver.

Pour la première matinée, il avait été décider de laisser les enfants faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient à l'extérieur. On leur montra les limites du périmètre qu'ils ne devaient pas dépasser. Les adultes surveillaient que tout allait bien, un flot incessant d'enfant venait les voir pour leur montrer quelque chose qu'ils avaient trouvé exceptionnel ou leur dire quelque chose :

\- Matt m'a lancé une boule de neige.

\- Nolan m'a tapé.

Certains plus jeunes recherchaient également une présence rassurante et venaient tenir la main des éducateurs ou marcher à coté d'eux.

Drago avait décidé de faire des efforts pendant le séjour, il fallait redorer le blason des Malefoy, mais il ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'un petit garçon qui lui avait pris la main s'essuya une goutte qui tombait de son nez avec avant de lui reprendre la main sans se rendre compte de l'état de l'accompagnateur, ce qui provoqua un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres d'Hermione et Fleur qui étaient assez proche de lui pour l'avoir vu.

Midi arriva et on obligea tous les enfants à rentrer dans la grande salle où ils étaient arrivés pour prendre le repas. Il s'agissait de sandwich que chacun dégusta assis au sol, au plus grand bonheur des enfants heureux de changer leurs habitudes. Des fruits furent distribués en dessert, les plus grands durent se débrouiller seul pour l'éplucher mais les adultes les coupèrent en morceau pour les plus jeunes.

Après cela, il fut demandé à chaque enfant de rejoindre leurs accompagnateurs référents. Hermione et Drago virent arriver la dizaine de petits dont ils avaient la charge. Ils sortirent dehors après avoir vérifié que tous les enfants étaient bien habillés. Ils traversèrent la grande pleine neigeuse et finirent par apercevoir des petits chalets en bois. Ils étaient de taille moyenne, il fallait marcher sur une petite terrasse pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur. On arrivait d'abord dans une pièce de taille moyenne où il y avait seulement une grande table entourée de chaises et deux fauteuils, mais de la fenêtre le paysage blanc était magnifique avec les grands arbres. Une petite cuisine était composée du minimum nécessaire. Trois portes menaient aux chambres de la même taille. La dernière porte menait à une salle de bain dotée d'un toilette.

\- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste, informa Hermione. Vous allez tous enlever votre manteau et aller vous reposer un petit peu.

\- Je veux pas dormir, je veux aller jouer dehors, déclara une petite fille.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, Callie ?

La petite aux long cheveux bruns rassemblés en une couette acquiesça.

\- Si vous êtes tous sage et faîtes tous une petite sieste, après le goûter nous décorerons un sapin tous ensemble.

De petits cris émerveillés et impatients s'élevèrent, mais Hermione les interrompit.

\- Mais pour avoir le droit de décorer le sapin, il faut aller faire un petit dodo.

\- Vous allez pas le décorer sans nous, pendant qu'on dort ? questionna Léo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous attendrons que tout le monde soit levé. Personne ne touchera au sapin avant qu'on l'ai décidé.

Rassurés, les enfants obtempérèrent.

Les adultes transformèrent le grand lit d'une chambre et les deux de l'autre en cinq petits lits parallèles entre eux adaptés à la taille des enfants.

Une fois prêt, les filles allèrent dans l'une, les garçons dans l'autre mais chacun dût choisir son lit et cela ne fut pas simple car ils voulaient occuper le lit voisin de leur ami, ils ne voulaient pas celui près de la porte ou celui près de la fenêtre ou au contraire les voulaient, mais pour finir chaque enfant trouva sa place, seule une lumière tamisée diffusée dans la pièce.

Après une dernière recommandation au silence, les adultes fermèrent les portes des chambres.

\- Un peu de repos, s'exclama Drago.

\- Tu crois ça, Malefoy. Cette pièce n'est pas adaptée, nous devons la rendre accessible aux enfants et ceux-ci sont tellement excités aujourd'hui que nous allons devoir les rappeler à l'ordre souvent. Même s'ils ne dorment pas, il faut qu'ils restent au moins une heure allongée en silence. Ils vont ensuite se lever un par un, vont peut-être réclamer un petit câlin et vont ensuite s'intéresser aux jeux. Il faudra installer des crayons sur la table pour qu'ils puissent dessiner et colorier en attendant que tout le monde soit levé, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix ici. Après ils goûteront et garniront le sapin que nous devons installer pendant leur sieste. Je pense que l'on pourra les laisser un peu se défouler dehors avant le repas du soir, les laver et les mettre au lit. Seulement à ce moment-là, nous aurons un peu de repos si tout le monde s'endort facilement, mais je pense qu'ils seront tellement épuisés qu'ils ne vont pas trop nous poser de problème cette nuit.

En entendant un bruit dans la chambre des filles, elle ouvrit doucement la porte :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Helena ? Il faut faire silence. Sinon tu regarderas les autres garnir le sapin.

Inquiète à cette idée et un peu craintive des adultes, elle se tut et tout redevint silencieux.

\- Tu leur fait peur, Granger.

\- Si je n'étais pas la seule à maintenir l'ordre, toi aussi tu leur ferai peur. Il faut savoir maintenir la limite entre l'écoute, la compréhension et la fermeté avec eux. Et désolé, mais ce n'est pas après moi que Léo est venu pleurer quand il a compris qu'il serait avec nous. Maintenant au travail, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Bouillonnant face aux remarques que la femme venait de lui faire, Drago réussit à se taire, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il était perdu avec les enfants.

Dix minutes plus tard, les adultes n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche, travaillant silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione demande à l'homme d'aller voir Molly pour obtenir un sac contenant un sapin et les décorations. Drago tenta de s'opposer mais Hermione lui dit :

\- D'accord, j'y vais. Fais attention aux enfants en attendant que je revienne.

\- J'y vais, contrecarra le blond aussitôt en attrapant déjà son manteau. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester seul avec les dix enfants.

Il prit tout son temps pour arriver à la grande salle, devant des enfants de six à dix ans faisaient une bataille de boule de neige sous la surveillance des adultes, certains étaient tentés de se lancer dans le combat mais se retenait. Il y avait deux équipes, une rouge et une bleu repérable par leur maillot. À chaque fois que quelqu'un était touché, un point était ajouté à l'équipe adverse. Il dut les contourner et arriva finalement devant Molly qui alla gentiment lui chercher un petit carton.

\- Vous lui rendrez sa taille d'origine une fois dans votre chalet, c'est plus facile à transporter ainsi. Tout se passe bien avec les enfants ?

Une chose avait surpris Drago depuis le matin, on lui parlait comme s'il n'avait pas été méprisant avec la majorité des adultes présents durant sa scolarité, il trouvait ça bizarre. On était gentil avec lui, même s'il était un peu à l'écart car il n'avait jamais fréquenté le foyer.

\- Très bien, merci Molly.

Il retourna tout aussi doucement au chalet, profitant de la solitude et du temps frais.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, l'accueillit Hermione.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi même si tu n'es pas contente.

\- Amène-le, il faut le monter avant le réveil des enfants.

D'un sort, le carton retrouva sa taille. Un sapin d'un mètre cinquante de haut dans un pot maintenu en vie magiquement fut sorti. Les adultes se battirent avec lui pour le mettre dans le coin opposé à la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient réaménagé l'espace, rapetissant les pieds de la table et créant dix chaises de petites tailles

Une fois l'arbre à sa place, ils laissèrent les décorations dans le carton et mirent des crayons de couleurs sur la table avec des dessins prêt à être colorié.

En regardant l'heure, ils virent que les enfants étaient au lit depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

\- Il faut aller doucement dans les chambres sans faire de bruit et dire à ceux qui sont réveillés qu'ils peuvent se lever s'ils le veulent. Veille à ce qu'ils soient silencieux, il ne faut pas qu'ils réveillent ceux qui dorment.

Drago ne put qu'obéir. Bizarrement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il dit sur un ton gentil et très bas aux deux garçons qui le regardèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte :

\- Vous pouvez vous lever si vous voulez.

Encore un peu ensommeillé, ils sortirent de leur lit. Une seule fille était déjà debout. Ils allèrent tous jusqu'au fauteuil où ils s'installèrent. La fille s'installa sur les genoux de Drago, sans même lui demander son avis, posant sa tête sur son torse. Drago, surpris, ne savait pas comment la tenir et chercha de l'aide auprès d'Hermione qui le regardait en souriant moqueusement :

\- Fais seulement ce que tu penses être la bonne chose, ils n'en attendent pas plus. Elle avait un garçon sur les genoux alors que le dernier à être déjà debout s'était installé à la table pour colorier le dessin d'un bonhomme de neige.

De temps en temps, la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrait sur un enfant qui rejoignait les autres déjà assis à table où allait d'abord faire un tour sur les jambes d'un des adultes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut levé et bien réveillé, Hermione demanda :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ici ?

De grands oui lui répondirent. Les enfants allèrent ranger leurs dessins et leurs crayons correctement sous la surveillance des adultes avant de se rasseoir après s'être lavés les mains.

Du frigo, Drago ramena des yaourts et des fruits. Ensuite, la distribution commença, des yaourts d'abord avant que plusieurs bananes furent coupés en morceaux pour que chacun puisse se servir.

Les questions sur la décoration du sapin reprirent.

\- Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, vous vous en occuperez.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent.

La décoration se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les enfants se précipitaient sur le carton pour prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, boules de toutes formes et couleurs ou guirlandes, et les amenaient au pied du sapin. Ils se débrouillaient seuls pour les plus basses branches mais les adultes étaient mis à contribution pour les porter afin de décorer le haut. Ils allèrent également chercher les plus timides et tout le monde participa. Plusieurs guirlandes furent également accrochées un peu partout dans la pièce. Certains trouvèrent amusant de s'enrouler dans les guirlandes.

Le temps avait passé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Qui a le plus beau chalet ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est nous, répondirent les enfants en cœur.

Peu après, ils entendirent frapper à la porte, c'était Molly accompagnée d'Arthur qui faisaient le tour des chalets pour distribuer les repas, elle voulait voir comment tout le monde s'était installé et savoir si tout aller bien. Dehors, il faisait déjà noir.

\- C'est très beau ici, dit-elle en regardant la décoration festive.

Les enfants se mirent aussitôt à parler en même temps.

Une fois le couple partit, Hermione veilla à ce que les enfants se lavent bien les mains alors que Drago installait la table et réchauffait les repas d'un sortilège.

Tous se turent en mangeant.

Après cela, il fallait faire prendre une douche aux enfants. Drago refusa de leur faire prendre leur bain, Hermione décida de rien dire devant les enfants. Elle aida tous les enfants à prendre leur douche et à les habiller pour la nuit chacun leur tour pendant que l'homme était avec les neuf autres enfants dans la pièce principale. Il avait du mal à tout gérer, ils étaient trop nombreux, demandaient trop de chose, pourquoi était-il venu ? Il avait fait ressortir les dessins du début d'après-midi mais les enfants ne voulaient plus faire cela.

Finalement, une fois tous les enfants en tenue de nuit, Hermione vint au secours de Drago.

\- Qui veut que je lise une histoire ?

Petit à petit, le calme revint et tous les enfants vinrent s'asseoir devant Hermione. Elle alla chercher un livre et commença sa lecture. Tous écoutaient attentivement l'histoire et lorsqu'elle fut finit, Hermione dit :

\- Et c'est sur ces mots que les petits enfants vont se mettre au lit.

Vingt heures avaient sonné il y peu.

Les enfants protestèrent mais les adultes furent plus convainquants, après plusieurs baisers de bonne nuit, tous fermèrent les yeux.

\- Voilà, la première journée est terminée, déclara Hermione épuisée. Il reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils vont s'endormir vite et ne pas se réveiller avant demain matin.

\- De tel propos dans ta bouche, Granger, il me semblait que tu aimais les enfants.

\- Je les aime mais j'avoue qu'ils sont épuisants quand ils veulent. Ils sont tellement heureux d'être ici qu'ils sont déchaînés, mais si j'aurai eu plus d'aide je serai peut-être moins fatiguée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi d'être bénévole ici, j'ai été surprise quand Molly m'a dit que tu avais postulé mais aujourd'hui tu m'as confirmé que tu n'avais pas envoyé la lettre pour les enfants. Tu rechignes à t'en occuper.

\- Je ne rechigne pas à m'en occuper.

\- Ah non, tu as refusé de les aider pour la douche, tu n'as pas su les occuper pendant que j'étais occupée dans la salle de bain, tu as vu ta tête quand Delphine s'est assise sur tes genoux.

\- C'est bon Granger, tu n'es pas obligé d'en rajouter.

\- Je te préviens, je ne vais pas tout faire tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était ton premier jour, tu as pu observer, demain tu as intérêt de prendre plus de responsabilités.

\- Si c'est pour me prendre des remarques, je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher.

Il se leva en disant cela. Hermione n'ajouta rien mais elle espérait qu'il réfléchirait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'est justement ce que faisait Drago, il bouillonnait, on ne parlait pas comme ça à un Malefoy. Il allait lui prouver qu'il savait prendre des enfants en charge. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard en fermant la porte de la chambre, il pesta en se prenant le lit de droite, tant pis si c'était celui que voulait Hermione et se tourna vers le mur afin d'être sûr de ne pas voir la femme rentrer, mais il l'entendit une heure et demi plus tard ouvrir la porte et se coucher. Ils auraient pu prendre des chalets plus grands où il aurait eu sa chambre individuelle, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas le même tarif, surtout que son lit mesurait un mètre de largeur, il avait peur de tomber. Il n'était pas encore endormi, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher à vingt et une heure alors il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, il ne voulait pas non plus se lever pour affronter le regard d'Hermione, il avait vu qu'elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil avec un livre.

\- Tu aurais pu fermer la porte, lui dit-il néanmoins en constatant qu'elle l'avait laissée ouverte.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous surveillons des enfants. Nous ne fermerons pas cette porte, il faut que nous entendions si quelqu'un nous appelle ou cri ou que les petits sachent qu'ils peuvent venir nous voir en cas de besoin. D'habitude, les surveillantes de nuit ne dorment pas et font régulièrement des tours dans les chambres alors que là nous sommes de jour et de nuit.

Drago aurait voulu dire que la nuit il dormait, mais n'osa pas, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre des remarques supplémentaires.

Il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, tout comme Hermione, aucun problème survint dans la nuit. Ils se réveillèrent en entendant des bruits dans l'une d'une autre chambre, il allait bientôt être huit heures. Hermione se leva aussitôt et alla silencieusement dire aux filles déjà réveillée de sortir sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les autres mais cela dura peu longtemps car tous furent bientôt debout, les garçons avaient parlé quand ils avaient entendu les filles. Drago s'habilla avant de rejoindre Hermione :

\- Tu aurais pu t'habiller après, l'accueillit-elle.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas sortir en pyjama de ma chambre.

\- Et pourquoi pas.

Elle ne put dire la suite de sa phrase car Drago la coupa :

\- Si tu n'as aucune dignité à te balader dans un pyjama, moche qui plus es, je comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas d'homme, sache que je conserve une certaine classe.

\- Là on s'en fout de ta supposée classe, les enfants ont besoin de toi. En plus, je ne te permet pas de dire du mal de mon pyjama, il est très chaud, confortable et adapté à la situation. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me balader dans une petite nuisette transparente devant des enfants.

\- Tu possède une petite nuisette transparente ? demanda Drago.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les enfants qui réclamaient de l'attention au réveil. Une fois tout le monde sage, Hermione s'isola dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Ensuite, tous les enfants durent faire de même, chacun leur tour après une petite toilette matinale. Hermione fut surprise par Drago qui voulut également s'occuper des enfants dans la salle d'eau, elle le laissa donc faire.

Mais lorsque le premier enfant sortit, elle ne put retenir un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il hargneusement, il avait eu du mal à réussir à vêtir le garçon, n'ayant pas l'habitude.

\- Tu as mis son pull à l'envers.

Le devant était en effet derrière.

\- Et il m'a fait mal, j'arrivais pas à passer ma main dans ma manche, se plaignit le petit Logan.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va le remettre à l'endroit.

Elle retira le pull et le repassa facilement sous l'œil grognon du blond qui finit par s'isoler avec un second garçon qu'il habilla assez facilement, mais il dut se résoudre à ce que le troisième garçon sorte avec sa salopette ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à la fermer. Pourquoi est-ce que les vêtements étaient aussi compliqués à mettre ? Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de lui expliquer le système. Il eut également à habiller les filles, mais heureusement elle n'avait pas de robes, jupes ou collants. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il eut habillé cinq enfants, il pouvait dire à Hermione qu'il s'était occupé de la moitié, qu'elle pouvait se charger des derniers. Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur car à trois ans, ils commençaient à être autonome, il aurait dû plus les aider s'il avait eu des enfants plus jeunes.

Les enfants ne tenaient pas en place, une fois habillés, ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner avant de mettre leur manteau pour aller dehors. Ils y restèrent toute la matinée, Hermione leur montra comment faire un bonhomme de neige, sous l'air de Drago qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, lui n'en avait jamais fait, ses parents ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à faire ça dans la neige ! Mais se souvenant des remarques de la veille, il se prit au jeu et s'intéressa aux enfants. Une fois de plus, il bénit les sortilèges chauffants qui lui permettaient de ne pas avoir trop froid au contact de la neige.

Bill et Fleur sortirent avec leur enfant du même âge que les leurs une dizaine de minutes après et tous se mirent à jouer ensemble. Ils firent un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige auquel vint se joindre le groupe de Luna et Ron qui avaient des enfants de moins de cinq ans. Les adultes purent parler un peu en surveillant les enfants, comme ils s'en doutaient, tous avaient bien dormi la veille après la journée qu'ils avaient passé.

Les petits s'occupèrent dehors toute la matinée, après les bonhommes de neige où aucun vainqueur fut désigné, ils avaient couru un peu, trouvant bizarre la sensation qu'avait la neige sur leurs chaussures avant que les adultes les emmènent se promener plus loin, vers les pistes où ils purent voir les plus grands faire du ski.

Ils revinrent peu après midi pour manger dans la grande salle. Comme la veille, après le repas, les animateurs rassemblèrent les enfants sous leur responsabilité et retournèrent à leur chalet pour la sieste de l'après-midi.

Les petits de Drago et Hermione tentèrent de les convaincre de ne pas aller dormir, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, ils durent aller dans leur lit pendant que les adultes installaient des puzzles pour leur réveil, ils avaient installés un roulement entre tous les chalets afin d'avoir des activités différentes tous les jours, la veille les puzzles étaient avec le groupe de Ron et Luna. Comme ils n'avaient plus de sapin à monter et l'arrangement de la pièce à faire, ils avaient plus de temps libre.

\- Bon maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se lèvent, avoua Hermione.

Le silence s'installa, ils se reposèrent une dizaine de minutes dans le canapé avant que la femme aille dans la chambre accompagnateur pour récupérer son livre de la veille. Elle se plongea dedans mais fut interrompue par Drago, ce dernier s'ennuyait un peu :

\- Pourquoi es-tu restée dans l'orphelinat ? Tu aurais pu faire comme plusieurs de tes amis : une fois le projet parti sur de bonnes bases, tu aurais pu reprendre les études pour occuper une autre fonction.

Surprise par la prise de parole du blond, elle le regarda et réfléchit à la réponse. Elle resta sincère.

\- C'est vrai que je n'aurai pas pensé m'orienter vers cette profession, j'ai d'abord aidé Molly à monter son projet et je n'ai plus vraiment pensé à partir une fois les enfants arrivés. Je me sens utile avec eux, ils n'ont plus personne. Chaque jour est différent, nous les voyons grandir, je les aime tout simplement même si c'est loin d'être facile tous les jours, ils nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, ils sont tout bonnement épuisant.

\- Ça c'est rien de le dire, rit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'un jour nous ayons été comme eux, cela semble être si loin maintenant.

\- Je n'ai jamais été comme eux, j'ai toujours été très sage et respectueux, jamais je n'aurai imaginé lancer une boule de neige.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu n'as peut-être jamais lancé de la neige mais tu as déjà dû avoir envie de le faire et quant à sage, je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot.

\- Qu'insinues-tu là Granger ? Son ton était menaçant mais la fille savait que cela était pour préserver les apparences.

\- J'insinue juste qu'à Poudlard tu étais tout sauf un gentil garçon, tu étais même méchant, imbu de toi même, manipulateur.

\- C'est bon, arrête ta liste.

Le silence revint, mais cette fois là, ce fut la femme qui commença la conversation :

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir bénévole pour ces vacances ?

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, typiquement Gryffondor celui là mais tu ne l'as pas perdu avec l'âge.

\- Et éviter de répondre à une question est très Serpentard.

\- Belle répartie. Mais tu dois déjà savoir la réponse, il ne faut pas chercher loin, tout le monde sait la place qu'occupe ma famille dans la société.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es ici uniquement pour faire bien voir ta famille ! s'exclama Hermione choquée sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Tu croyais que j'étais là pour quoi ? Surveiller des mioches incapables de se tenir.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, je pensais que tu avais peut-être mûri avec l'âge mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas, tu es toujours le même garçon aussi con, cracha la jeune femme. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre debout et rejoindre la chambre des accompagnateurs, les enfants se reposaient encore et en laissant la porte ouverte elle pouvait avoir la paix tout en étant alerté au moindre bruit venant des petits placés sous sa responsabilité. Drago ne la suivit pas, ne quittant pas le canapé, il s'avoua qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort et même s'il était très loin d'être à l'aise avec les enfants ils s'étaient attachés à plusieurs d'entre eux. Hermione fulminait, elle ne réussit pas à rester concentrée sur son livre et ressassa la dernière discussion jusqu'au moment où du bruit l'alarma dans la chambre voisine.

Elle soupira une dernière fois en se levant, mais à sa grande surprise Drago était également debout, déjà devant la chambre des filles d'où était venue le bruit. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et une petite en avait marre d'être allongée, elle s'était donc levée et tentait de regagner la porte pour arriver dans la pièce principale.

\- Tu viens doucement avec moi ? demanda gentiment Drago à la petite Callie.

\- Je veux plus dormir, je m'ennuie.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, il ne faut pas réveiller tes amies.

C'est donc en silence qu'elle arriva au pied de l'homme qui ferma la porte. Il y avait qu'elle de réveillée, les autres étaient épuisés de leur promenade matinale.

Drago ne cessait de la surprendre depuis ce matin, alors que la veille il s'était contenté du minimum il prenait des initiatives ce jour-là. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, vite rejoint par le jeune homme, alors que la petite se précipitait sur les puzzles, elle en choisit un représentant le château de Poudlard. Plusieurs autres enfants ne tardèrent pas à se lever après la première, comme la veille, certains débordaient d'activités dès la sortie du lit alors qu'il fallait plus de temps à d'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire après ? questionna Léo.

\- Qui peux me rappeler quel mois nous sommes ? demanda Hermione.

\- Décembre, répondirent plusieurs enfants.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'i la fin du mois ?

\- Noël ! Les enfants le savaient bien.

\- Je vais vous dire un secret.

Les petits étaient curieux et fixaient impatiemment la femme.

\- Chaque chalet doit apprendre un chant de Noël, nous les chanterons lors du repas de la fête.

Certains enfants semblèrent déçu alors que d'autres étaient très heureux de cette nouvelle activité. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les chants avaient été adapté à l'âge des enfants, les plus jeunes avaient des paroles plus facile à retenir que les plus âgés.

L'agitation ne quitta pas le chalet durant le goûter. Après ce dernier, tous les fauteuils et tables furent poussés dans les coins à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges. Un grand tapis coloré fut étendu au sol et tout le monde dut s'asseoir dessus en cercle. Hermione tendit un parchemin à Drago qui ne perdit pas une minute pour le lire :

\- Mais c'est moldu !

\- Et alors, nous tenons à ce que tous nos pensionnaires ait une culture autant sorcière que moldu, et ce chant est très connu en Angleterre et même dans le monde.

\- C'est nul de répéter plusieurs fois qu'on souhaite un joyeux Noël, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Nous leur apprendrons ce chant, que ça te plaise ou pas, il est très simple à retenir.

\- Il existe aussi des cantiques sorciers festifs très facile à apprendre.

\- C'est celui là, arrête de discuter, si ça ne te plais pas, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Drago ne répondit rien mais n'intervint pas durant tout le temps où dura le cours.

Hermine commença à faire écouter deux fois le chant aux enfants.

Ensuite, ils se concentrèrent sur le refrain et de nombreux « We wish you a merry Christmas » se mirent à résonner dans la pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup de répétitions, la principale difficulté de ce texte était de ne pas se tromper de phrases.

Après avoir bien chanté, les enfants durent se laver.

Drago se montra réticent mais il se souvint de sa résolution et s'y attela avec presque du dégoût au début mais il se prit rapidement au jeu des enfants qui aimaient l'eau, il se mit à répondre à leur plaisanterie même si après chaque douche il devait se jeter un sortilège de séchage, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de vêtements de grandes marques, il se demanda brièvement comment Hermione faisait pour ne pas être beaucoup mouillée mais finit par conclure que ce devait être dû à l'habitude.

Néanmoins, il fut heureux lorsque le cinquième enfants fut en pyjama, c'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione d'occuper la salle de bain pendant que Drago se chargeait des neuf autres enfants.

Une petite s'approcha timidement de lui :

\- Pourquoi tu faisais la tête tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne faisais pas la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas chanté avec nous, répliqua timidement Delphine pendant que le cerveau de Drago fonctionnait à mille à l'heure pour trouver une réplique.

\- C'est parce qu'Hermione voulait chanter, j'ai préféré la laisser faire.

\- Tu ne sais pas chanter ? s'étonna la petite.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Tu peux chanter tout de suite ? lui demanda t-elle avec des yeux brillants et plein d'enthousiasme. Elle insista un peu et l'homme finit par passer un accord :

\- Si tu chantes avec moi.

Ce fut la fille qui commença les premières notes et Drago fut obligé de continuer en sa compagnie, d'autres enfants les rejoignirent et c'est ainsi que les trouva Hermione lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle dut attendre la fin du chant pour qu'un enfant accepte de venir se laver.

Peu de temps après, Molly et Arthur vinrent apporter les repas du soir, ils restèrent un peu discuter avec les adultes pour vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Les enfants s'empressèrent de raconter leur journée aux nouveaux venus qui n'hésitèrent pas à poser des questions même s'ils savaient déjà la réponse.

Molly était un peu rassurée, elle avait eu peur que Drago créait des problèmes mais tout semblait bien se passer, elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir mis en binôme avec Hermione qui ne se laissait pas faire par le jeune homme, ce qu'une employée ne connaissant pas le garçon n'aurait peut-être pas osé faire.

Le repas se passa aussi calmement que possible pour des enfants ayant passé trois ans depuis peu. Hermione alla chercher un livre et tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, en silence, parfois avec déjà un doudou.

Après cela, les enfants se rendirent dans leur chambre, certains réclamèrent un dernier bisou ou une dernière attention avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce soir là, les enfants furent plus agités, les adultes durent aller les voir plusieurs fois pour réclamer le silence mais tous finirent par s'endormir. Les adultes purent aller prendre leur douche chacun leur tour, Hermione ressortit son livre alors que Drago s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas prévu d'occupation.

\- Tu peux arrêter de souffler s'il te plaît, demanda la femme qui commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre ses signes d'ennuis.

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Hermione ferma bruyamment son livre, se leva et se rendit dans la chambre des accompagnateurs sans jeter un regard de plus au blond allongé sur un canapé.

Dix minutes plus tard, s'ennuyant encore plus depuis qu'il n'avait même plus Hermione à observer, il la rejoignit dans la chambre après un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants tous endormis. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la lumière lorsqu'il s'allongea. Tourné vers le mur, il ferma ses yeux mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir, le sommeil ne vint pas le chercher.

Il finit par se tourner de l'autre coté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un roman moldu, ça ne va pas t'intéresser.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ton mauvais caractère, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois toujours célibataire à ton âge. Je te posais juste une question, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi sèche. Sache également pour ta gouverne que j'ai déjà lu des livres moldus, c'est important d'avoir une culture générale.

\- Pour maintenir ta place dans la société sorcière.

\- En plus, tu es rancunière, tu n'as pas oublié la discussion de tout à l'heure. Je me suis porté volontaire pour maintenir la place de ma famille dans la société, mais est-ce que je n'ai pas montré de la bonne volonté depuis que je suis ici ?

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison, il avait fait des efforts même si sa première intention n'était pas celle que toute l'équipe aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas avouer au garçon qu'elle avait raison et donc répondre à sa question.

\- Je ne suis pas rancunière.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis célibataire ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, tu veux vraiment toujours avoir raison. Quand à ta dernière question, si tu avais quelqu'un il serait venu avec toi.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Je m'ennuie, faut bien passer le temps.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Non, c'est assez intéressant.

\- Tu aurais pu aller te promener dehors, les enfants dorment.

\- Il fait froid et noir, pour sortir il vaut mieux y aller à plusieurs et nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants seuls.

\- Qui te dit que j'aurai envie de me balader avec toi ? questionna Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé spécialement de toi, tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

\- Mais si, je t'écoute. Si tu veux vraiment parler, qu'as tu fais depuis notre sortie de Poudlard ?

Hermione ferma son livre, Drago avait gagné, ils discutèrent environ une heure de sujet divers avant de fermer la lumière pour la nuit, laissant une veilleuse de la pièce principale ouverte.

Au milieu de la nuit, ils furent sortis de leur sommeil par de petits gémissements plaintifs, ils ouvrirent tous les deux leurs yeux, Drago en bougonnant et Hermione avec inquiétude. Grâce à la veilleuse, ils virent qu'un enfant était debout près de la table.

Hermione ouvrit la lumière provoquant des protestations de l'homme mécontent d'être ébloui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Logan ? Tu as fait un cauchemars ? questionna la femme en s'approchant de lui.

Il fit un signe de tête signifiant non en entourant ses bras autour du cou de la fille, elle remarqua que ses vêtements étaient humides.

\- Tu as fait pipi au lit ?

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix enrouée et timide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller te nettoyer un petit peu, je jetterai après un sort sur tes draps comme ça on ne le verra plus.

Sur ces mots, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain où elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à faire une petite toilette. Ensuite, elle lui passa un pyjama propre, elle alla doucement dans la chambre nettoyer les draps et enlever l'odeur à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil ou le garçon l'attendait avec son ours en peluche, elle le prit sur les genoux et ils restèrent silencieux durant dix minutes, l'enfant s'était calmé et Hermione l'emmena dans son lit où il se rendormit rapidement.

Drago était grognon quand Hermione arriva dans la chambre, il n'aimait pas être réveillé comme ça à plus de trois heures du matin, mais il se contenta de dire :

\- On peut dormir maintenant.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regagner son lit où elle tenta de retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, l'homme râla un peu en s'éveillant mais il redevint rapidement la personne qu'il était.

Une surprise attendait les enfants ce matin là, les adultes souriaient en les emmenant à la station de ski.

Une fois arrivé, ils expliquèrent :

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire de la luge.

Les enfants étaient surexcités de cette annonce, un brouhaha résonna très vite.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, tous les enfants furent rassemblés pour cette activité et ils étaient mélangés : un grand avec un petit. Les adultes ne pouvaient pas laisser les plus jeunes seuls ou ensemble dans cette activité mais n'avaient pas voulu les priver, ils avaient donc décidé qu'un grand aurait la charge d'un plus petit, cela développerait leur sens des responsabilités tout en leur permettant de s'amuser. Les groupes étaient déjà fait à l'avance, ils avaient fait attention au caractère de chacun pour les former. Une fois chacun avec son binôme, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers l'attraction. Les adultes se positionnèrent tout au long du circuit, n'hésitant pas à interpeller leur protégé lorsqu'ils voyaient un comportement qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

Prévenu, les enfants s'étant fait remarquer ne purent effectuer une seconde descente malgré leurs protestations véhémentes, les autres qui le souhaitaient purent en faire trois maximum avant le repas du midi. L'après-midi, les grands retournèrent sur les pistes de ski alors que les plus jeunes s'enfermaient avec leurs accompagnateurs dans leur chalet pour la sieste de l'après-midi en protestant. Drago pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à mettre au lit les enfants. Finalement, cela fut fait et Hermione et lui soufflèrent. Après avoir installé quelques jeux de société sur des tables différentes qu'ils venaient de modifier, ils poursuivirent leur conversation de la veille, se rappelant avec bonheur ou horreur des souvenirs de Poudlard.

Une fois les enfants debout, leur routine repris : goûter, chant, repas, douche, lecture et mise au lit.

Les jours suivants se passèrent à peu près de la même manière, ils faisaient une activité en extérieur le matin, les enfants étaient toujours aussi heureux de voir la neige et de pouvoir en tenir dans leurs mains, alors que de petits jeux les occupaient après la sieste de l'après-midi. Les animateurs avaient dû utiliser toutes leur concentration pour surveiller les enfants lors de la visite d'un marché de Noël, ils s'étaient séparés en groupe et chacun veillait à ce que les enfants restent ensemble.

Drago avait beaucoup progressé, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les enfants qu'au début, il s'était même attaché à plusieurs. Hermione et Drago devaient avouer qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même s'ils avaient tous les deux conservé leur fort caractère et que de petites piques étaient souvent lancés, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter et mieux se connaître durant ce séjour.

Les enfants sous la responsabilité de ces deux personnes connaissaient maintenant par cœur « We wish you a merry Christmas ». Ils avaient fait de jolies cartes de Noël qu'ils donneraient à leurs amis, des feuilles avaient été plié en deux et les jeunes avaient colorié un dessin dessus. Ensuite, les adultes avaient lancé un sortilège animant le dessin, le blond et la rousse avaient reçu plusieurs cartes et avaient chaleureusement remercié ceux qui leur en avait donné.

Ils avaient aussi fait leur liste de Noël, pour cela on leur avait donné un parchemin vierge, ils devaient prendre l'un des catalogues publicitaires, découper à l'intérieur ce qu'ils souhaitaient et le coller sur le papier. Pour les adultes, il était important de maintenir une part de rêve chez ces enfants sans famille.

À un moment, Logan avait demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël, la femme leur répondit simplement :

\- Votre bonheur, avec un sourire sincère.

\- Mais, tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose d'autre, pour toi ? continua t-il d'interroger.

\- Et toi, que souhaites-tu ? Montre-moi un peu ton parchemin.

Ce dernier contenait quelques jouets, dont une voiture télécommandée.

\- Moi, je voudrais revoir ma maman et mon papa, interrompit la petite Emily.

C'était quelque chose de normal, Hermione était étonnée que personne n'ai fait cette réflexion avant. Les plus vieux se souvenaient de leurs parents et regrettaient leur présence, alors que les plus jeunes ne s'en souvenaient pas et avaient presque uniquement des photos pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer une vie loin de l'orphelinat entourée de l'amour de deux parents.

Drago se contenta de la prendre sur ses genoux, tout en lui posant des questions sur les poupées qu'elle avait collé sur son parchemin.

Hermione sourit devant cette scène, maintenant Drago n'hésitait plus à rassurer les enfants en mettant son ego de coté. Elle s'attarda un peu sur ses lèvres, ces dernières la perturbait depuis la veille, elles la tentaient, elle sourit en pensant qu'elle voudrait bien un baiser pour Noël mais savait que cela n'était pas possible. Après avoir constaté que Drago n'était pas comme celui qu'elle pensait, de l'avoir analysé psychologiquement, elle l'avait regardé physiquement et devait bien avouer qu'il l'attirait même si elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que cela été de l'amour. Elle se contentait de la complicité qu'ils avaient développé très rapidement dans ce lieu où ils étaient constamment ensemble.

Finalement, le vingt-quatre décembre arriva, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à la station, les enfants étaient plus souriant et débordant d'énergie que jamais.

Le matin, les adultes les avaient tous laissés ensemble profiter de la neige, leur laissant faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans la limite des règles habituels et du périmètre imposé, une grande récréation, cela avait permis à plusieurs adultes de se détacher pour préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour fêter le réveillon.

À midi, tous allèrent manger, un repas assez simple : des pâtes, de la viande et des légumes, avant que les plus vieux aille faire un tour sur les pistes de ski et les plus jeunes faire la sieste. Une fois les enfants endormis, un des deux animateurs des petits se détacha pour installer la salle. Hermione se retrouva avec Fleur et Ron, ils mirent la table avec quelques décorations supplémentaires. Ils se dépêchèrent, ils ne voulaient pas que leur binôme soit embêté durant leur absence. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'à réchauffer les plats préparés le matin même et allumer les lumières, deux choses à faire à la dernière minute, ils se séparèrent après un dernier sourire satisfait : ils avaient bien travaillé tout en se retrouvant : ils avaient pu plaisanter et raconter un peu plus en détail comment ils vivaient ces vacances, choses qu'ils avaient pu peu faire cette dernière semaine car ils se voyaient souvent le matin mais ne pouvaient pas forcément beaucoup parler avec les enfants à surveiller et ne se rencontraient pas l'après-midi, Molly et Arthur qui leur apportaient les repas du soir étaient souvent leur seul lien à part leur binôme.

En entrant dans son chalet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Ne te gènes surtout pas, fouille dans mes affaires, je ne te dirai rien.

\- Je n'ai pas fouillé, il était au dessus de ta valise et je n'avais rien à faire, il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

\- En lisant mon livre.

\- Oui, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Mais je te le rend volontiers, il est trop gnan gnan à mon goût, c'est d'un romantique écœurant, c'est bien un livre, ça n'arriverai jamais dans la vie réelle : comme si deux ennemis pouvaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu critiques mais tu étais bien plongé dedans.

\- Je te l'ai dit : fallait bien que je m'occupe.

Il referma le bouquin, le tendit à la femme et s'assit correctement dans le fauteuil quittant sa position allongée décontractée.

Hermione alla remettre le bouquin dans la chambre accompagnateur et décrivit la salle qu'elle venait de préparer avant que les premiers enfants se lèvent. Ils firent quelques dessins en attendant puis prirent le goûter. Une fois tout le monde habillé chaudement, ils se rendirent à la salle sans s'attarder à l'extérieur, chose que les enfants regrettèrent.

Les tables basses formaient un U, de sorte que les enfants avaient de la place au centre pour s'amuser, une estrade avait été rajouté. Drago et Hermione étaient dans les temps, plusieurs autres groupes n'étaient pas encore là mais certains jouaient déjà. Ron était en train de réprimander deux petits qui courraient le long du mur.

La salle était belle, les guirlandes installées depuis le début n'avaient pas changé de place, tout comme le grand sapin.

Quand tout le monde fut présent, tous s'assirent au sol. Après un bref accueil de la part de Molly, le premier groupe monta sur l'estrade et chanta la chanson de Noël qu'ils avaient appris, les groupes s'enchaînèrent, le rendu était plus ou moins bon mais cela importait guère, aucun célèbre chant de Noël anglais fut oublié aussi bien Jingle bells que White Christmas, Angel have heard on high ou même Rudolph the red nosed reindeer et des chants sorciers.

Plus ou moins confiant, les enfants sous la responsabilité de Drago et Hermione montèrent sur scène avec ces deux derniers, tous ensemble ils interprétèrent We wish you a merry Christmas, même Emily qui était tétanisée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois tout le monde passé, les enfants purent choisirent une place à table où l'on vint leur servir le repas, plusieurs dindes avaient été cuites pour l'occasion. La bûche de Noël au chocolat ravi chacun.

Après cela, les enfants se rassirent au sol et écoutèrent plusieurs accompagnateurs, dont Molly, Hermione, Fleur et Hannah se relayer pour lire des contes de Noël.

Vers vingt heures, les plus jeunes enfants durent retourner à leur chalet alors que les plus âgés avaient une permission d'une heure de plus pour écouter des contes supplémentaires. Comme c'était Noël, les enfants avaient été autorisé à veiller plus tard mais les adultes avaient refusé de les laisser se coucher trop tard. Ils avaient encore leur toilette à faire.

Une fois tous en pyjama, les enfants avec Drago et Hermione refusèrent d'aller se coucher : ils voulaient attendre minuit pour voir le père Noël, jamais les deux adultes avaient eu autant de difficulté à les mettre au lit alors qu'ils dormaient déjà habituellement, tous les enfants s'étaient liguées contre eux pour rester éveillés, Drago s'enferma avec les filles alors qu'Hermione faisait de même avec les garçons. Ils interpellaient chaque personne qui parlait pour lui dire de se taire et c'est environ une heure plus tard que silencieusement les deux adultes se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

\- J'ai cru qu'elles ne s'endormiraient jamais, râla Drago.

Vingt trois heures n'avaient pas encore sonné, ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller au lit à ce moment là, c'était Noël. Durant cinq minutes, tous deux restèrent dans leurs pensées, imaginant ce qu'aurait été leur réveillon s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Drago aurait sûrement passé la soirée avec Narcissa et Lucius, un menu luxueux aurait été servi dans le grand salon, les sujets d'actualité auraient été abordé, il se serait ennuyé mais n'en aurait rien montré. Hermione aurait sûrement été en compagnie de tous les Weasley et leur famille car Molly aurait organisé une réception à l'ambiance bonne enfant, à minuit tous se seraient échangés les cadeaux, un peu plus tard ils se seraient séparés avec l'unique envie d'aller dormir.

Finalement, après avoir échangé leurs pensées sur ces sujets, les adultes allèrent se coucher, ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite mais n'entendirent pas deux filles sortirent à pas de loup du dortoir, elles s'installèrent sur le fauteuil en tenant leur doudou mais finirent par être happé par le sommeil.

Au petit matin, Drago et Hermione les trouvèrent affalés dans le canapé endormies :

\- Callie et Delphine, pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre lit ?

En sursaut, les filles se réveillèrent et avant même de répondre à la question, elles regardèrent vers le sapin et s'exclamèrent en cœur :

\- On l'a loupé !

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, elle se doutait qu'elles avaient voulu voir le Père Noël.

Au pied du sapin, douze paquets de différentes couleurs s'entassaient.

\- Vous savez qu'il est très discret et passe uniquement lorsque les petits enfants font dodo.

\- Mais moi, je voulais le voir, répliqua Delphine les larmes aux yeux.

Drago la prit sur ses genoux, la laissant verser quelques larmes sur son épaule, elle lui donna même accidentellement un coup de son doudou, un petit lapin bleu.

\- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? finit-elle par demander cinq minutes plus tard d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- Il faut attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé.

\- Je peux aller les réveiller ? questionna Callie.

\- Si tu fais ça, menaça gentiment Hermione, le Père Noël va venir récupérer ton cadeau parce que tu n'auras pas été sage. Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive ?

\- Non, s'alarma l'enfant, je suis sage.

Hermione et Drago émirent un petit rire en se regardant, ils s'en voulurent un peu car ils profitaient de la vulnérabilité des enfants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione regarda l'heure et demanda à Callie de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le temps qu'elle s'habille avant que les autres enfants se lèvent, Drago se retrouva avec les deux fillettes collées à lui. Il n'était pas mécontent, les enfants avaient juste besoin d'attention et de tendresse.

\- Quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec toi, s'exclama tout à coup Delphine.

\- Tu peux pas, il est trop vieux pour toi, intervint aussitôt Callie.

\- M'en fout, j'épouserai Drago et j'aurai plein d'enfant comme Wendy, la gentille sorcière. Drago veut bien.

\- Alors comme ça vous allez vous marier, vous nous avez caché ça, intervint Hermione moqueuse qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain et avait entendu les dernières phrases.

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de réveiller l'homme qui ne savait que dire aux petites filles.

\- Mais non, s'exclama t-il vivement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie ? commença à pleurer Delphine.

\- Mais si, mais si, ne pleure pas ! s'alarma t-il en se maudissant, il était toujours désarçonné devant des larmes. Tu es très jolie mais comme Callie l'a dit, je suis trop vieux pour toi. Si j'avais ton âge, je serai le plus heureux des garçons si je t'épousai.

\- C'est vrai ? murmura l'enfant avec un sanglot.

\- C'est vrai de vrai.

\- Alors, avec qui tu vas te marier ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais après, tu seras trop vieux. Si tu trouves personne, je serai toujours là. En disant ses mots, elle mit sa tête sur la chemise de pyjama de Drago sur laquelle elle essuya son nez, mais l'homme ne dit rien malgré son exaspération : ce vêtement avait coûté cher !

\- Pourquoi pas avec Hermione ? Callie venait de poser la question. Vous avez tous les deux le même âge.

Les deux adultes rougirent mais ne se regardèrent pas. En seul réponse, Hermione dit :

\- Les autres vont finir par se réveiller, il faut que Drago aille s'habiller.

Les enfants ne protestèrent pas en perdant leur coussin vivant mais n'hésitèrent pas à continuer à poser des questions à la femme quand l'homme eut disparut dans la salle d'eau. Les filles étant curieuse et obstinée, Hermione dut leur répondre :

\- Pour se marier, il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment.

\- Mais toi, tu aimes bien Drago, vous parlez tout le temps ensemble, s'étonna Callie.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime bien Drago, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous allons nous marier. Nous sommes amis. Tu aimes bien Delphine mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous allez vous marier.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Logan qui se frottait les yeux.

Il les rejoignit et le sujet de conversation changea mais Callie n'oublia pas de dire à Drago lorsqu'il les rejoignit :

\- Hermione t'aime bien, mais elle veut pas se marier avec toi.

La femme piqua un fard face aux propos déformés, sous l'œil moqueur et étonné de l'homme.

\- Tu viens me raconter ça dans la salle de bain ? se contenta de répondre Drago alors que la fille se précipitait vers lui avec les vêtements qu'elle voulait mettre. L'homme s'était amélioré et arrivait maintenant à habiller les enfants sans difficulté.

Les enfants défilèrent dans la salle de bain, tous s'étaient levés l'un après l'autre, suivant Logan.

Hermione et Drago décidèrent d'être gentils, une fois tout le monde habillé, ils autorisèrent les enfants à ouvrir leur paquet. Depuis leur sortie de la chambre, de nombreux regards fixaient régulièrement le sapin et les paquets cachés dessous.

\- Doucement ! ordonna l'homme en voyant la dizaine de petits se précipiter vers le même coin de la pièce.

Hermione se chargea d'étaler au sol les cadeaux et chaque enfant dû reconnaître le sien. Plusieurs erreurs survinrent, ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore la lecture, même de leur prénom, mais finalement tous purent déchirer le papier et découvrir un pull-over tricoté en laine avec un dessin dessus, ils étaient de couleur variés.

Des remarques sur la couleur ou le cadeaux furent fait, certains voulurent l'enfiler aussitôt alors que d'autre le trouvait moche.

\- Pourquoi tu as pas ouvert le tien ? demanda Delphine à Drago.

Le garçon était surpris d'avoir vu un paquet à son nom. Devant l'insistance, il ouvrit son cadeau en même temps qu'Hermione, Madame Weasley leur avait également tricoté un pull-over. Lors du premier Noël, cette dernière avait regretté de rien avoir à offrir à tout ces orphelins et avait décidé de tout faire pour que chacun ait son pull l'année suivante, elle avait demandé de l'aide et avait réussi son pari, elle avait renouvelé l'expérience cette année.

Une fois l'agitation un peu retombée, tous s'installèrent à table pour boire un jus d'orange ou de citrouille accompagné de petits pains au chocolat, privilège de jour de fête.

Après cela, les enfants purent aller jouer dehors comme la veille. Le midi, ils mangèrent les restes de la veille, Molly fit une annonce : un cadeau les attendait à l'orphelinat. Ils avaient investi dans une piscine à balle pour les plus jeunes et dans des jeux de société.

Une fois la sieste terminée, tous les enfants se réunirent également jusqu'à la fin du repas du soir, ils avaient voulu marquer l'événement. Tous les jeux étaient réunis dans la même pièce et chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur ou même à l'extérieur où la nuit était tombée tôt.

Les accompagnateurs eurent du mal à rassembler les enfants dont ils étaient responsables, la pièce était grande et beaucoup étaient partis rejoindre d'autres enfants.

Les douches s'enchaînèrent, une histoire avec Noël pour thème fut lu avant d'aller au lit.

Une fois le calme revenu, Hermione alla dans sa chambre et rangea les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. En plus du pull de Madame Weasley, Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert un joli collier, Fleur et Bill lui avaient acheté un coffret DVD de sa série préférée en plus des cartes que certains enfants lui avaient donnée. Les adultes s'étaient échangés leurs présents à l'abri des regards indiscrets afin de ne pas susciter les questions des enfants. Drago avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de ses amis et parents.

\- Comme c'est mignon, tes amis ne t'ont pas oublié, se moqua Drago d'Hermione en voyant le manteau que lui avait offert Ron et Luna. Elle soupçonnait la femme d'avoir aimé ce jaune canari.

\- Je t'interdis de rigoler.

\- Porte-le, il t'ira très bien, il fit un petite pause avant de compléter : pour aller à un bal costumé.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte. Je te signale qu'eux m'ont offert quelque chose contrairement à une certaine personne face à moi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on était obligé d'acheter quelque chose à tout le monde, toi non plus tu ne m'en as pas offert, répliqua Drago un peu vexé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il sortit, Hermione lisait son livre, assise dans le fauteuil face au sapin décoré, la guirlande lumineuse était allumée.

Il s'approcha nonchalamment de la jeune femme de son pas habituel avec un sourire conspirateur, il s'assit doucement juste à coté d'elle qui le regardait suspicieusement mais se tourna rapidement vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa voisine. Très vite, il se recula à une distance respectable pour ne pas se faire gifler et fit remarquer :

\- Voilà, je t'ai offert un cadeau, toutes les jeunes filles ont souhaité cela, avec un sourire. Surtout toi d'après ce que m'ont raconté les filles ce matin.

\- Mais tu es fou, faut faire dégonfler tes chevilles, réussit à répliquer la femme malgré sa surprise. Maintenant, tu crois les enfants qui interprètent ce qu'on leur dit comme ils veulent.

\- Mes chevilles vont très bien, merci, mais maintenant je t'ai offert quelque chose alors que toi rien.

\- Et que veut Monsieur Malefoy qui se prend pour un séducteur ? Moi aussi, je serai capable de t'embrasser.

\- Baisse d'un ton, tu vas réveiller les enfants.

C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait parlé comme d'habitude, sans faire attention à parler moins fort pour ne pas réveiller les endormis.

\- La salle de bain est libre si tu la veux, il alla ensuite ranger ses vêtements du jour dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, le salon était vide, il en profita pour s'allonger dans le canapé précédemment occupé par la femme. Il sourit, il était satisfait, il aimait toujours faire enrager l'ancienne Gryffondor et cela avait parfaitement marché. Il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle durant la dernière semaine et avait appris à aimer sa présence.

Sous la douche, Hermione maudissait le jeune homme : comment avait-il osé l'embrasser ! Elle devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai baiser, juste un frôlement de lèvres mais cela l'avait surprise. Elle rougit en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait pensé quand un enfant lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël.

S'il voulait jouer à cela, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle ne tarda pas à repérer le blond qui était perdu dans ses pensées n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Contrairement à son homologue, elle ne prit pas de détour pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter car il dut se reculer un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu, commença t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres furent happées par celles d'Hermione, ils approfondirent un peu plus le baiser que la première fois mais ils se séparèrent très vide.

\- Mais tu es folle ! constata aussitôt Drago.

\- Tu réclamais un cadeau, je t'en fais un, déclara la femme en se relevant pour aller s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil.

\- Tu as triché sur moi.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit.

Ne trouvant pas une répartit qui lui convint, il déclara :

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas résister à mon corps, mais tu pourrai au moins prévenir si tu ne sais pas te retenir.

\- Fais attention à tes chevilles, je te signale que tu es le premier à m'avoir sauté dessus.

\- Tu ne peux pas poser ton bouquin deux minutes, se plaignit l'homme cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse.

\- Tu n'es pas marrante, je vais me coucher. Essai de ne pas me violer cette nuit, se moqua t-il une dernière fois.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais rougit légèrement. Maintenant, elle s'avouait qu'elle avait réagit sans réfléchir et s'en voulait un peu mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à regretter son geste.

Elle tenta de se replonger dans son livre, en vain, et fini par aller se coucher. Elle eut la surprise de voir le blond endormi sur le ventre dans son lit, tenant fermement son oreiller, ses traits étaient détendus dans son sommeil, elle le trouvait beau comme ça, elle aurait pu le laisser dormir et occuper le lit de son binôme mais elle refusa de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle le secoua doucement en disant son nom de famille, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais son sourire prouvait qu'il était éveillé. Elle lui tira les couvertures et remarqua qu'il portait uniquement son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Si c'est comme ça, pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, ferma la porte de la chambre, jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants, fit apparaître un seau d'eau froide qu'elle versa sur son dos.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le garçon se releva aussitôt dans le lit en criant.

\- Mais tu es malade ! C'est glacé, tu veux que j'attrape la dragoncelle !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas besoin prendre mon lit et ça fait deux minutes que tu fais semblant de dormir. Maintenant, tu sors de là, ton lit est à un mètre.

\- Faut te faire soigner.

À cela, Hermione lui répondit par un sourire tout en pointant du doigt le lit derrière elle. Drago se leva, alla s'essuyer dans la salle de bain pendant que la femme jetait un enchantement pour sécher ses draps et un pour les réchauffer, elle enleva le sort d'insonorisation. Elle remontait sa couverture sur elle au moment où l'homme rentra dans la pièce, il ne jeta pas un regard vers sa colocataire avant de se mettre dans son propre lit.

La femme remarqua rapidement la présence de l'odeur de Drago autour d'elle, surtout sur son oreiller, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir très vite alors que l'homme eut du mal à retourner dans les bras de Morphée, trop occupé à maudire la personne qui était à seulement deux mètres de lui, il se promit de se venger. Il devait s'avouer qu'en se couchant dans le lit d'Hermione il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, il avait cru qu'il resterait éveillé et pourrait se moquer de la femme mais cela s'était retourné contre lui.

Il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur le lendemain, il s'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain, les enfants dormaient encore quand il but son jus de citrouille.

\- On dirait que tu as mal dormi, rigola Hermione.

\- Si on ne s'était pas amusé à me renverser un seau d'eau froide cette nuit, je serais peut-être de meilleur humeur, répliqua t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu me préviendras quand tu seras réveillé, bonjour quand même.

\- C'est bizarre, hier tu étais plus démonstrative pour me souhaiter bonne nuit que ce matin. Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à mon baiser ? Il le narguait, pensant qu'elle irait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Si tu le veux, tu as qu'à lever ton cul de cette chaise.

Elle n'attendit pas pour se tourner mais deux mains l'encerclèrent au niveau de sa taille lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son cou avant qu'elle ne se retourne sous la force des bras qui la retenait, les lèvres prirent possession des siennes, le baiser s'intensifia, ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Vous êtes amoureux ? questionna une petite voix sur le pas de la porte des garçons qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu s'ouvrir.

Hermione rougit alors que Drago arborait un air suffisant en la regardant.

\- Mais non Logan, tu as bien dormi ? questionna Hermione, tentant de faire oublier au garçon ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Pourquoi vous vous embrassez alors ?

\- On se disait bonjour.

\- Mais, on ne se dit pas bonjour comme ça, c'est les amoureux qui font ça

\- Il ne faut pas que tu racontes ce que tu as vu, c'est notre secret.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? demanda Drago, venant au secours de la femme qui ne savait pu quoi dire.

Cette dernière se sauva dans la salle de bain quand le petit accepta la boisson.

Mais qui dit secret, dit qu'à midi la plupart des jeunes enfants pensaient qu'Hermione et Drago étaient amoureux. Logan avait raconté à plusieurs de ses amis le baiser des deux adultes, cela s'était vite transformé en « Drago et Hermione sont amoureux », et même parfois en « Drago et Hermione vont se marier et avoir des bébés ».

Les accompagnateurs ne tardèrent pas à entendre les enfants et à leur poser des questions.

Quand Ron l'entendit, il dit à l'enfant :

\- Mais non, ils sont pas amoureux. Nous le saurions.

\- C'est Cathy qui me l'a dit, c'est vrai.

Il finit par abandonner la conversation mais était bien décidé à savoir d'où provenait cette rumeur. Il croisa Drago avant Hermione.

\- Malefoy, l'interpella t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Hermione ?

\- Rien qui t'intéresse.

\- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt de lui faire du mal, sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Comme si tu me fais peur. C'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail.

\- Tu es prévenu, Malefoy.

De son coté, Hermione s'était fait alpaguer par Ginny :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malefoy ? Il paraît que vous êtes ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été gentil avec, mais je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire. Là, je l'ai appris par les enfants, j'aurai préféré que tu me le dise toi même.

\- Ginny, stop ! L'arrêta t-elle en voyant qu'elle allait commencer un discours sur l'amitié.

\- Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

La rousse ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, cherchant ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Mais, les enfants, ils l'ont dit. Mary m'a même dit que tu étais enceinte mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Logan m'a raconté qu'ils vous avez vu vous embrasser sur la bouche ce matin, il a même ajouté que c'était dégoûtant, rigola t-elle.

À ces mots, Hermione piqua un fard. Ginny s'en aperçut et la regarda suspicieusement :

\- Hermione ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Je t'interdis de me répondre rien, je te connais et tu sais très bien comment je suis.

Ça elle le savait bien, si elle ne lui répondait pas, elle lui poserait sans cesse la question et cela deviendrait très vite invivable. De plus, si un jour elle apprenait la vérité, elle se mettrait en colère, chose qu'il valait mieux éviter car elle pouvait se montrer très Serpentarde et rancunière.

\- On s'est juste embrassé, il n'y a rien eu de plus et ça ne se reproduira plus.

Hermione comprit aussitôt au regard perçant que lui lança la plus jeune fille Weasley qu'elle avait intérêt de lui donner plus d'information.

\- Hier soir, je me suis moquée de Drago parce qu'il ne m'avait pas offert de cadeau. Plus tard, il est venu m'embrasser en disant que c'était son cadeau car, je cite, toutes les jeunes filles ont souhaité cela. Il ne doit pas connaître la modestie.

\- C'est tout ? Logan parlait de ce matin.

Son regard était toujours perçant.

\- C'est Drago, je me suis un peu moqué de lui en parlant d'hier, elle oublia sciemment de mentionner le second baiser de la veille, je ne pensais pas qu'il recommencerait mais il a décidé de me dire bonjour comme ça.

Ginny était un peu septique mais décida de ne pas plus insister.

\- Il n'a jamais rien eu d'autre entre vous ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione rapidement, décidant de ne pas penser à la découverte de Drago dans son lit.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est Malefoy, le garçon prétentieux qui nous a gâché notre scolarité à Poudlard.

\- Ah, tu reviens à Malefoy, il y a pas longtemps c'était Drago.

Le sourire suffisant de Ginny ne plus pas trop à la brune.

\- Les enfants se sont étonnés qu'on s'appelait par nos noms de famille, nous avons dû utiliser nos prénoms. Cela était la vérité. Ça y est, ton interrogatoire est fini.

\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de te faire subir un interrogatoire si tu me disais tout.

\- Comment se passe ton séjour ? Elle voulait absolument détourner la conversation.

\- Très bien, je n'ai jamais vu les enfants aussi heureux.

Elle ne sut pas qu'un peu plus tard, Ginny posa quelques questions aux enfants sous la responsabilité de Drago et Hermione afin d'avoir plus de renseignements, mais ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange.

La réaction la plus étonnante fut celle de Molly. Lorsque cette dernière vit Hermione et Drago arriver, elle se précipita vers eux.

\- J'ai entendu que vous allez vous marier. Je suis si heureuse, tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille Hermione, ça fait comme si je mariai un de mes enfants. Bien sûr, j'ai espéré que ce soit avec Ron mais j'ai compris que cela ne marcherai jamais quand vous avez rompu. J'avoue que ce soit Drago me surprend un peu, mais si tu l'aimes je ne peux pas aller contre, il doit bien avoir des qualités. J'ai déjà vu qu'il n'était plus le même quand il s'est porté bénévole, j'ai vu son comportement avec les enfants, il a des qualités. Vous avez déjà prévenu vos parents ? Vous pouvez faire la cérémonie dans le jardin de l'orphelinat, nous pourrons mettre des tables pour les invités, les enfants seraient si heureux. Il faudra aussi aller chercher ta robe de mariée, si tu veux je pourrai t'emmener dans le magasin où nous avons acheté celles de Fleur et Ginny, il en a de très belles, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur là-bas.

\- Molly ! Nous n'allons pas nous marier, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Hermione avait réussi à la couper après avoir prononcé plusieurs fois son prénom.

Le visage de la matriarche se décomposa :

\- Je croyais que c'était vrai, tout le monde en a parlé ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, mais vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début du séjour, ça pouvait être possible.

\- Désolé Molly.

\- Je vais voir comment se passe les préparatifs pour le repas. Je suis désolé, à tout à l'heure.

Tous les jeunes enfants finirent par se réunirent peu de temps après pour le repas, ils s'étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes afin de faire une promenade dans les bois durant la matinée.

Hermione et Drago furent soulagés de regagner leur chalet avec uniquement les dix enfants sous leur responsabilité, ils échappaient ainsi aux regards qu'on leur lancait depuis le matin et aux questions.

\- Enfin tranquille, murmura Hermione en franchissant la porte.

Les manteaux furent enlevés, les mains lavés et les enfants conduit dans les chambres sous les protestations habituelles.

Le calme se fit doucement mais Hermione, dans la chambre des filles, entendit des sanglots. Elle chercha d'où ils venaient et se rendit compte que Delphine pleurait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Drago m'aime pas. Il est avec toi. Je te déteste. Ses paroles étaient hachées mais Hermione compris l'essentiel.

\- Drago t'aime bien, mais tu es trop petite pour être avec lui, dit-elle du même ton.

\- Je suis pas petite, j'ai trois ans. Elle était très très véhémente.

\- Mais Drago est plus vieux, il a vingt ans.

\- M'en fout. Pourquoi il t'aime toi et pas moi ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

La petite acquiesça.

\- Drago n'est pas amoureux de moi.

\- C'est sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, pourquoi il t'a embrassé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il faut lui demander alors.

La fillette était plus calme.

\- Tu pourras lui demander tout à l'heure si tu veux, mais tout de suite il faut dormir.

\- Je veux pas dormir.

\- Il le faut sinon tu vas être fatiguée ce soir.

\- Non.

\- Allez, ferme tes yeux, dit Hermione en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Delphine obtempéra et Hermione quitta la pièce, rejoignant Drago dans le salon.

\- Beau discours.

\- Arrête de te moquer, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

\- Tu n'as pas honte de la renvoyer vers moi.

\- Pas du tout, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'embrasser.

\- Tu vas arrêter deux minutes ! s'énerva un peu Drago. Je te signale que tu étais consentante.

Hermione baissa la tête sous le regard gris furieux du blond. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Désolé, s'excusa t-elle.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés, regardant en silence le sapin lumineux.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant sept minutes, c'était reposant. Drago avait fermé les yeux, la tête reposant sur le fauteuil. C'est en fixant une boule rouge sur le bas de l'arbre de Noël qu'elle dit :

\- Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Tu n'es plus le petit con de Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un petit con.

\- Oh si, dès que tu nous voyais tu nous lançais des remarques.

\- Et vous, vous étiez peut-être de parfaits innocents, ironisa t-il.

\- Tu ne me connaissais pas.

\- Pourquoi es tu si différent en fonction d'avec qui tu es ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, tu es peut-être considérée comme la plus intelligente mais tu ne sais rien. Dans la vie, il faut se protéger.

\- Tu m'énerves, tu es trop compliqué.

\- Ça ne serait pas aussi marrant si je ne l'étais pas. Tu as fini tes pseudo déclaration Poufsouffle.

\- Ce n'est pas une déclaration ! Je te fais juste part de mon avis.

\- Arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que tu es folle amoureuse de moi, tu ne penses qu'à moi, tu rêves jour et nuit de mon corps de rêve, tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi.

\- Mais tu as fini tes délires ! Tu es en plein rêve.

\- Ah bon, c'est dommage, beaucoup nous vois déjà marié.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Toi, tu seras tranquille une fois ce séjour terminé, tu seras dans ton manoir loin de tout alors que je les verrais toujours.

Drago sourit en réponse.

\- Accio oreiller, murmura t-il.

Un coussin arriva en volant vers lui, il l'attrapa et le posa derrière sa tête.

Hermione décida à ce moment là qu'elle voulait aussi se reposer et tira sur l'oreiller dès que le jeune homme eut fermé les yeux.

\- Hé ! s'écria t-il sous le coup de la surprise. Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

\- Je le trouve très confortable, je pense le garder.

\- Granger, dit-il d'un ton qu'il imagina menaçant.

\- Une petite sieste me fera du bien.

\- Fais une sieste si tu veux mais rends-moi mon oreiller.

\- Il est confortable, donc non.

Elle s'allongea, déposa le coussin sur le rebord du fauteuil puis sa tête dessus. Ses jambes étaient repliés afin de ne pas être sur Drago.

\- Fais comme chez toi, ne te gêne surtout pas, se moqua ce dernier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne me gêne pas.

\- Mais tu es désespérante comme femme.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, le deuxième canapé est vide.

\- Je peux me mettre où je veux. Récupérer mon oreiller me ferait plaisir.

\- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher mais ne compte pas le récupérer facilement.

Drago s'allongea un peu juste à coté d'Hermione. Il attrapa l'objet désiré de sa main droite, tira dessus mais la femme le serrait. Drago n'arriva pas à l'avoir, il bougea et peu à peu eut plus de prise sur l'oreiller, il finit par se retrouver sur Hermione qui finit par s'incliner face à la force du blond.

\- Pff, c'est pas juste, se plaignit-elle alors que Drago affichait un air suffisant en retrouvant une posture assise correct. Sur le coup, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la position équivoque qu'ils avaient eu mais la remarquèrent à ce moment-là, néanmoins ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je veux un coussin, j'en aurai un, continua t-elle.

\- Gamine. Tu ne peux pas lancer un accio, ça serait beaucoup plus simple.

\- Veut pas, c'est Noël.

\- Tu es en retard de quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore !? Ne te gêne surtout pas.

N'ayant pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait décidé de prendre les jambes du garçon comme oreiller, elle avait posé sa tête dessus et regardait le sapin.

\- Maintenant tais-toi, je veux me reposer avant que les enfants finissent leur sieste.

Drago bougonna dans ses dents quelques choses d'incompréhensible, mais ne changea pas de place.

Plus aucune parole furent échangés avant le moment où les enfants commencèrent à se lever.

Le soir venu, Hermione eut une surprise. En se couchant, ses draps étaient froid, chose normal, mais elle grelottait toujours cinq minutes plus tard alors que sa température aurait dû les réchauffer.

Un rire étouffé lui mit la puce à l'oreille :

\- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon lit ?

\- Je dors et que veux tu que je fasse à ton lit.

\- Si tu dormais tu ne parlerais pas. Je sais très bien que tu as fait quelque chose, mes draps sont gelés.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle menaçante. Je ne compte pas me les peler toute la nuit, dit-moi tout de suite ce que tu as fait.

Drago continua de nier son implication. Hermione tenta quelques sortilège comme Finite incantation mais rien ne marcha.

\- Dernière chance pour toi de t'expliquer, menaça t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que la femme était debout pour mieux se coucher dans le lit du jeune homme. Pour faire cela, elle le poussa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Pousses-toi, je n'ai pas de place.

\- C'est normal, ce lit fait quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de largeur, il est fait pour une seule personne. Vas t-en dans le tien.

\- Quand tu auras enlevé le sort.

Drago s'était tourné vers Hermione au début de la conversation, ils étaient donc face à face. Il tenta de la pousser mais la femme résista. Les gestes étaient limités, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place, mais la fille avait pris une longueur d'avance en s'installant et était donc presque au dessus du blond.

\- Retourne dans ton lit, lui redemanda t-il tout en passant ses mains sur le dos de la femme, espérant la faire fuir mais cela ne fonctionna pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- Enlève le sort, lui répliqua t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, des mains se faufilèrent sous son haut de pyjama.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir partir, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je veux que tu enlèves le sort, mais sa voix était plus tremblante.

\- C'est bizarre, mais tu ne sembles pas pressée de retourner dans ton lit.

\- Et toi, tu ne sembles pas pressé de me lâcher.

\- J'avoue que tu es potable.

\- Malefoy, menaça t-elle mais un petit rire lui répondit avant le début d'un baiser passionné.

\- Les enfants peuvent se réveiller.

\- Ils dorment profondément, répondit le jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour eux, les lits étaient très petits pour deux personnes, dans un mouvement ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol. Alors qu'Hermione rigola, Drago était choqué et se frottait sa tête qui avait cogné contre le sol.

\- Je déteste les chalets basses classes, se plaignit-il.

\- Et moi je déteste les personnes qui jettent des sorts aux lits des autres pour qu'ils aient froid.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment futé pour une Miss-je-sais-tout. Tu ne connais pas les couvertures chauffantes ? Il suffit de pointer sa baguette magique en disant la température souhaitée pour qu'elle s'adapte.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dit la vérité. Elle se releva, attrapa sa baguette, la pointa vers son lit en murmurant :

\- Trente.

\- C'est mieux, merci Drago. Bonne nuit. Au fait, ta tenue n'est pas très adaptée si des enfants se lèvent durant la nuit, je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien le parquet.

Après avoir ouvert et fermé plusieurs fois sa bouche, il répondit :

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi, maintenant je vais pouvoir passer une bonne nuit.

Sans aucun mot, il se glissa dans son propre lit tout en maudissant intérieurement la femme : elle osait se moquer de lui, il mit énormément de temps pour trouver le sommeil.

Les derniers jours de vacances s'écoulèrent rapidement. Des randonnées à pied dans les environs avaient été organisées, ils avaient également fait quelques visites dans les villages alentours. Ils avaient profité de leur derniers instants dans la neige française.

Le moment de préparer les valises avaient été difficile, les enfants ne voulaient pas partir, des cris et pleurs avaient rythmés cette préparation, plusieurs sacs avaient été vidé sur le sol juste après avoir été fait sous les protestations des adultes qui tentaient d'arrêter les enfants déchaînés.

Après les affaires, il fallait remettre le chalet comme ils l'avaient trouvé, ils devaient donc rendre aux tables et aux lits leur taille d'origine et enlever les décorations.

Drago souhaitait tout faire le soir mais Hermione réussit à le convaincre d'enlever le sapin le matin, le garçon dut s'incliner surtout que les enfants voulaient une dernière lecture au pied de l'arbre.

Le matin, Hermione et Drago, comme tous les accompagnateurs se levèrent tôt. Une fois habillée, ils réveillèrent les enfants. Alors que plusieurs étaient plein d'énergie peu de temps après s'être levé, d'autres avaient du mal à émerger. Les enfants mirent plus de temps pour s'habiller mais le petit déjeuné fut mangé assez rapidement. Ensuite, les enfants commencèrent à enlever les décorations pour les mettre dans des sacs prévus à cet effet alors que Drago et Hermione jetaient des sorts pour annuler ceux qu'ils avaient lancé le premier jour, les tables et les chambres retrouvèrent leurs aspect premier.

Une fois tout remis en ordre, tous sortirent une dernière fois de ce chalet en tentant de le photographier dans leur mémoire. Les valises avaient été réduites et étaient dans les poches de Drago et Hermione.

Ils aperçurent les premiers enfants sous la responsabilité de Bill et Fleur sortirent et décidèrent de les attendre, ils rejoignirent tous ensemble le lieu où ils étaient arrivés et où ils avaient pris plusieurs repas. Molly notait toutes les personnes qui arrivaient afin d'être certaine que tout le monde serait là au moment de partir.

Plusieurs jeux de ballons permirent d'attendre cet instant-là. Finalement, à neuf heures cinquante, les groupes se recréèrent avant d'être divisé par deux afin que chaque adulte ait cinq enfants avec lui lorsque le portoloin se mettrait en route. Cela se passa à dix heures.

Tous se retrouvèrent emmenés par les objets transformés pour l'occasion, ils arrivèrent dans le parc de l'orphelinat encore un peu désorienté par le trajet retour.

Habitué à la neige, ils furent surpris par la pluie tombante, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur afin de se mettre au sec où deux femmes vinrent les accueillir, elles n'étaient pas parties avec eux afin de garder les enfants de moins d'un an.

Les poches furent vidées, les objets retrouvèrent leur taille normale, les vêtements sales furent conduits à la lingerie alors que les enfants devaient aller ranger le reste de leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Après, chaque enfant put vaquer à l'activité qu'il voulait.

\- Au revoir Molly, je rentre chez moi. Bonne année, informa Drago. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à cet endroit, les vacances étaient terminés.

\- Merci Drago. Tu m'as beaucoup surpris, reviens ici quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu. Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles, même si nous comprenons que tu ne veuilles plus avoir de contact avec nous.

\- Merci Molly.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas passer le réveillon avec nous ?

\- Mes parents m'attendent mais je te remercie de la proposition.

\- Bon retour alors.

C'est sur ces mots que l'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Drago ! Drago !

\- Oui Delphine.

La petite avait couru vers le garçon en le voyant près de la sortie.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as même pas dit au revoir. Tu viendras nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? On a été gentil, tu nous aimes pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr que si, vous êtes très gentils.

\- Pourquoi tu veux plus venir ? Les larmes commençaient à monter.

\- Je reviendrai, finit-il par capituler.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui, je promets.

\- Merci.

La petite fille fit un baiser sur la joue au garçon avant de se détourner pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Tu as intérêt à respecter ta promesse, je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer pour te voir parce que dans deux mois tu ne seras pas revenu.

\- Sache que je respecte toujours mes promesses.

\- Merci pour être venu, passe un bon réveillon, lui souhaita Hermione.

\- Bonne année.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sur la pluie battante afin de quitter le domaine pour pouvoir transplaner au manoir Malefoy.

Jamais la relation entre ces deux adultes avaient été aussi ambigu : ils se détestaient durant leur scolarité, s'étaient supportés au début du séjour avant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Après leur premier baiser, l'ambiguïté s'était installée, ils n'étaient plus ennemis, pas vraiment amis et n'étaient pas en couple. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils ne perdaient pas une occasion de s'embrasser sans aller plus loin que la soirée où Drago avait mis sa couverture chauffante sur le lit d'Hermione après l'avoir réglée sur zéro degrés. Les enfants ne parlaient plus de leur relation, on leur avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux, de nombreuses questions avaient été posé mais cela s'était calmée.

La journée se passa très rapidement. À l'orphelinat, il fallait préparer un bon repas pour fêter l'événement même si seul les plus âgés avaient reçu l'autorisation de veiller jusqu'au passage à la nouvelle année.

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago dut répondre à plusieurs questions dès son arrivée, il resta détaché dans ses réponses. Lucius approuva :

\- Je suis fier de toi, la gazette du sorcier a écrit un article il y a deux jours sur ce voyage, nous avons reçu plusieurs lettres, nous arriverons peut-être à te trouver une fille de bonne famille.

Drago savait l'importance d'une bonne union pour sa vie future, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette idée même si la pensée d'être enchaînée à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, son réveillon fut terne centré autour de conversation concernant l'actualité de la société sorcière. Contrairement à celui de l'orphelinat où un spectacle de marionnette et des danses firent patienter les grands enfants, le personnel et certains membres de leur famille.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que personne eut de nouvelles de Drago à l'orphelinat. Le garçon devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait : après presque deux semaines à être occupé constamment, se retrouver sans rien avoir à faire le changeait. Il avait tout son temps pour ressasser les souvenirs de ces vacances. Ses pensées s'égaraient régulièrement vers Hermione, il devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait, il s'était attaché à elle malgré leur différend d'antan, il en était même devenu à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas une sang pur pour qu'il puisse l'épouser. Après son séjour, la famille Greengrass qui faisait partie de la bonne société sorcière anglaise avait envoyé un hibou à Lucius Malefoy, ils souhaitaient une union entre leurs deux familles mais Drago avait du mal à supporter les manières de Astoria, celle qui lui était destiné si l'accord parvenait à son terme.

De son coté, Hermione devait souvent chasser le garçon de ses pensées, elle regrettait sa présence, ses remarques parfois désobligeantes, ses discussions, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Drago s'ennuyait tellement qu'il décida d'aller faire un tour à l'orphelinat. Il avait une excuse : la promesse qu'il avait faite à Delphine.

Le temps était frais, il franchit le portail et traversa le parc désert, il sonna ensuite à la porte d'entrée, ce système lui semblait bizarre, il y avait peu de sonnette dans le monde sorcier.

Trois minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui faute de patience, il entendit le déclic de la porte. Fleur, avec un nourrisson dans les bras, fut surprise de le voir mais le salua néanmoins en l'invitant à entrer pour pouvoir fermer la porte et éviter le froid hivernal.

\- Que fais-tu par ici ? demanda t-elle en avançant vers l'une des salles de jeux.

Même si le garçon avait parlé plusieurs fois avec la jeune femme durant leur séjour, il ne s'était pas beaucoup rapproché d'elle. En réfléchissant bien, à part Hermione, Molly et le groupe d'enfant qu'il gardait, il n'avait pas créé de lien.

\- Je devais venir près d'ici, j'en ai profité pour m'arrêter ici pour dire bonjour aux enfants, mentit-il.

\- Désolé mais ils sont en cours à cette heure-ci, tu ne pourras pas les voir. La récréation est dans une heure. Veux-tu un café ou un jus de citrouille ?

\- Non merci, je vais rentrer. Bonne fin de journée.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour, quitta la propriété et transplana chez lui en se maudissant. Il avait l'impression de s'être ridiculisé pour rien et n'aimait pas ce sentiment, il avait aperçu quelques jeunes enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et Fleur mais nul trace d'Hermione, il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait aimé la revoir.

Il prit la résolution de ne jamais retourné à l'orphelinat.

Mais cette résolution se retrouva rapidement mis en péril. Le soir même, un hibou tapa à sa fenêtre, il apportait une lettre.

« Bonjour Drago,

Fleur nous a dit que tu est passé aujourd'hui. Molly a été un peu déçu que tu ne montes pas la saluer dans son bureau. Le dernier dimanche de chaque mois, nous organisons un repas pour fêter tous les anniversaires du mois. Après ton passage qui nous a surpris, Molly a proposé de t'inviter. Ce sera simple mais les enfants sont toujours joyeux ce jour- là. Envoi-nous un hibou pour nous dire si tu viens ou pas.

En espérant que tu ailles bien.

Hermione Granger. »

Une fois de plus, Drago se maudit d'avoir été là-bas : s'il n'y avait pas été, il n'aurait jamais reçu cette invitation. Il n'avait pas beaucoup envie d'aller à cet anniversaire, cela ne lui semblait pas digne d'un Malefoy, il n'appréciait toujours pas les enfants bruyants mais avaient néanmoins admis que certains étaient touchants. Il devait admettre qu'il avait passé un bon séjour à la montagne et que ça s'était mieux passé qu'il l'avait imaginé. De plus, la perspective de revoir Hermione le tentait, c'est pour cela qu'il écrivit une prompt réponse informant de sa venue.

Un jour de la semaine suivante, Astoria Greengrass et ses parents vinrent dîner. Le repas fut copieux, les conversations pompeuses. À la fin de celui-ci, Lucius et le père de Astoria s'isolèrent, il fut conclut un accord de mariage entre les deux familles.

Alors qu'Astoria était heureuse de cette conclusion, Drago était hors de lui. Il ne la supportait plus, elle avait passé le repas à tout prendre de haut, le rabaissant sans que personne ne dise rien, trouvant cela normal. Lucius était bien déterminé à les marier le plus vite possible, il ne voulait pas laisser sa chance passer. Il avait envoyé un hibou à la gazette du sorcier qui s'était empressée d'en faire sa une.

Quand Drago s'était opposé lorsque son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il avait eu comme unique réponse :

\- Tu es un Malefoy. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu es chanceux après ce qu'il nous est arrivé suite à la guerre, tu aurai pu rester célibataire et ne pas avoir d'héritier ce qui est impensable pour une famille de notre rang. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et accepter cette union, tu dois faire bonne impression auprès des Greengrass. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu feras comme si c'était le cas, avec le temps vous vous habituerez surtout qu'Astoria est une bonne fille.

Comme tous les jours, Hermione reçut son journal le jour où la une titrait : « Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass bientôt mariés » avec une photo d'eux.

Elle vacilla un peu, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Durant les vacances, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit soudainement triste avec l'envie de pleurer. Depuis leur retour en Angleterre, elle avait souvent pensé à lui, se remémorant plusieurs souvenirs. Elle s'était attaché plus qu'elle l'avait voulu, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle alla néanmoins travailler, mais une remarque l'a pris de cours :

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? lui demanda Joséphine, âgée de deux ans.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Faut pas mentir. Tu souris pas comme d'habitude.

Elle adorait les enfants mais parfois elle les détestait d'être si clairvoyant et de dire tout ce qu'ils pensaient. Après cela, elle tenta de se reprendre, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les enfants mais sa résistance fut mise à rude épreuve car l'information avait fait le tour de l'orphelinat et beaucoup la commentait comme tous l'avaient côtoyé durant deux semaines.

Delphine vint lui dire :

\- Drago va se marier, mais m'en fout, je l'aime pu, il est trop vieux. Quand je serai grande, je vais me marier avec Théo et avoir plein d'enfants, je serai aussi gentille que toi. On s'est déjà embrassé sur la bouche hier, mais c'est un secret, faut pas le dire.

Finalement, le dimanche des anniversaires arriva.

À midi, Drago transplana. Lucius n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre cette invitation mais il avait accepté que son fils y aille, refuser pouvait donner une mauvaise impression de leur famille alors qu'accepter confirmerait leur position nouvellement acquise.

Tout se passait à l'intérieur, quelques enfants, principalement les petits qu'il avait gardé, vinrent voir le nouvel arrivant mais beaucoup ne firent pas attention à lui. Il fut salué par plusieurs adultes, il fut surpris par le comportement fuyant d'Hermione. Plusieurs invités étaient là, dont Ron, George, Bill, Hannah et Neville.

Finalement, les plus grands enfants se mirent en file indienne pour venir chercher leur assiette de tartiflette alors que les petits s'asseyaient à table attendant d'avoir à manger. Au fur et à mesure, les bacs de nourriture se vidèrent alors que les assiettes se remplissaient. Les enfants jetaient régulièrement quelques regards aux chocolats en forme d'elfe de maison qui seraient les desserts, ils ne pouvaient pas en manger souvent et profitait de ce cadeau de Honeydukes. Finalement, tous furent installés et purent manger, les adultes étaient assis à la même table mais ils gardaient un œil sur les enfants, les ramenant souvent à l'ordre.

Le sujet tourna un moment sur l'annonce du jour : Fleur était enceinte, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Une fois le sujet épuisé, Molly se tourna vers Drago :

\- Félicitation à toi aussi, nous avons appris que tu allais te marier.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit un peu, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler, c'était bien cette future union.

\- Merci, grogna t-il en prenant une fourchette d'aliment.

\- J'ai connu des personnes plus enthousiaste à l'idée de se marier, se moqua George, on dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud. Mais bon, c'est un peu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, les femmes sont de vrais tyrans.

\- Georges Weasley, comment peux-tu oser dire cela ! s'insurgea Molly, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber le jeune homme qui venait de se prendre deux coup de pieds dans les tibias de la part de ses voisines : Ginny et Angelina. Le regard que lui lançait Hermione s'ajoutait à la liste. Mais tout cela était bon enfant.

\- Quand je le dit que nous, les hommes, sommes martyrisés par les femmes, ajouta t-il néanmoins, ce qu'approuvèrent les autres garçons présents.

\- Quand se passera la cérémonie ? L'annonce dans le journal m'a un peu surpris comme tu disais être célibataire à Noël.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, nos pères sont en train de tout prévoir.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Tu ne peux pas savoir toute la joie qu'apporte une famille.

\- Maman, arrête deux minutes, je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en Malefoy mais tu vois bien qu'il ne semble pas être emballé par cette union, ce doit être un mariage arrangé et tu en rajoutes une couche.

Après avoir regardé Ginny qui venait de parler, Molly reporta son attention sur l'invité :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sur que c'est vrai, aucune personne saine d'esprit voudrait épouser librement une cruche comme Astoria Greengrass. Son ton était devenu aussi froid que la glace. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'alarma Molly, le mariage est l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment, les mariages arrangés sont désuets.

\- Je fais partie de la haute société, je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans un taudis, je respecte nos coutumes.

\- Il vaut mieux vivre dans un taudis et être heureux qu'être dans un manoir malheureux. Ron n'appréciait toujours pas les remarques sur la pauvreté de sa famille même si leur situation s'était améliorée. Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais ici, je l'ai même jamais su, comme tu nous as toujours méprisé, retourne dans ton château et laisse-nous vivre tranquillement.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, Weasley, ne comptez pas me revoir de sitôt. Bonne vie.

Pendant ces quelques mots, il avait posé ses couverts et s'était levé. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas digne, le dos droit et le visage inexpressif alors qu'il pleurait intérieurement : il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne serait jamais heureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir à ce repas, son père lui avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais la tentation de revoir Hermione avait été trop forte, il avait peut-être sous-estimé le caractère des Weasley si différent du sien.

\- Bon débarras, déclara Ron alors que les autres restaient silencieux.

Alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse, vingt secondes plus tard, Hermione dit :

\- Ronald Weasley, tu es con.

Elle se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'au hall où elle espérait rattraper le garçon avant qu'il transplane.

Elle l'aperçu alors qu'il était à un pas de la porte d'entrée.

\- Drago Malefoy, ne vous a t-on jamais appris qu'il est malpoli de quitter une table au milieu d'un repas ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Pourquoi es tu venu alors ? Contrairement au voyage, tu n'avais pas besoin de ce repas pour conserver ta place au sein de la haute société.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

\- Mais tu vas le faire quand même.

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être, se moqua t-il, mais ils étaient maintenant face à face.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Mon père m'a obligé à venir, déclara t-il.

\- Ne ment pas, ton père n'a pas dû apprécier cette invitation. Je veux la vraie raison.

\- Tu m'énerves, Granger, mais si tu veux la vraie raison.

Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserai pas tranquille, il savait qu'il finirait par se maudire pour avoir céder mais cela le tentait tant, il parcourut l'espace qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la femme. Le baiser s'approfondit, il était différent de tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, ce n'était plus un petit jeu, il était leur moyen de communiquer tout leur désespoir et leur amour, avec la saveur d'un adieu.

Leurs bouches finirent par se décoller, Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole alors que Drago gravait dans sa mémoire le visage de la femme face à lui :

\- Ne l'épouse pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura t-il.

\- On a toujours le choix. Je suis sûr que Molly accepterait de te donner une chambre ici.

\- Je sais, je ne peux pas.

\- S'il te plais, Drago. Cela résonna comme une plainte, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuaient.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sortir dans le parc, quitter le domaine et transplaner, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui mais il avait nul part où aller. Malgré le froid, il resta dans le parc du manoir Malefoy dans un coin reculé où il avait l'habitude de se cacher depuis tout petit. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger de cet endroit, ne jamais quitter le pied de cet arbre mais quand il remarqua la pénombre ambiante, il se dit qu'il devait rentrer. Il se leva, défroissa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers l'habitation.

Narcissa l'accueillit en s'inquiétant :

\- Tu es glacé.

L'hiver était toujours là, le froid sévissait mais Drago s'en moquait.

\- Nous sommes en hiver, mère. Je vais me doucher.

\- Astoria, Daphné et leur parents viennent manger ce soir.

Lui qui espérait être seul ce soir, voyait ses projets changer.

Le repas fut ennuyeux, le mariage fut abordé plusieurs fois, Astoria se pavana mais cela ne toucha pas Drago qui avait une seule envie : aller se coucher.

Mais une fois dans son lit, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait espéré, les mots qu'ils avaient ressassé toute l'après-midi ne quittèrent pas son esprit : « Ne l'épouse pas », « on a toujours le choix » et la supplique le hantait. Une partie de son esprit voulait succombait à la proposition d'emménager à l'orphelinat mais la seconde partie ne voulait pas abandonner son monde, ceux qui l'avait vu grandir, il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Hermione aussi dormit mal, elle avait perdu tout espoir. Ginny était arrivée dans le hall peu après le départ de Drago, elle avait entendu un bruit et avait aussitôt accouru, demandant aux autres de rester dans la salle à manger. Elle compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du sapin décoré, il était maintenant à terre, Hermione assis au sol à coté, appuyée contre la porte.

Ginny se mit aussitôt à son niveau en demandant si ça allait.

\- Je suis trop conne, je savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache. Je l'ai dit dès le début que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'il vienne avec nous.

Ginny se contenta de rester près d'elle, de la rassurer par sa présence. Elles finirent par se relever, Hermione réussit à faire bonne figure devant les enfants, même lorsque les jours suivants plusieurs lui demandèrent pourquoi elle avait du bleu sous ses yeux, avec le manque de sommeil, des cernes étaient apparus.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle recommence à sourire sincèrement, mais il y avait toujours une ombre dans ses yeux, quelque chose de brisée en elle.

De son coté, Drago sortait peu du manoir, arborant un masque d'impassibilité quand il n'était pas seul. La date du mariage fut rendu public, il allait être célébré en octobre.

Ginny voyait bien qu'Hermione n'allait pas entièrement mieux alors que le mariage du blond approchait. Un jour de septembre, elle le croisa par hasard dans la boutique de Quidditch, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'anniversaire à l'orphelinat, il observait le dernier balai sorti.

\- Bonjour Drago, lui dit-elle.

Le garçon sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

\- Bonjour, tu viens voir aussi ce petit bijou.

\- Oui, Harry et Ron devaient venir mais ils n'ont pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui mais il était hors de question que j'attende plus longtemps avant de le voir. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est sortit !

\- Il est encore plus rapide que l'éclair de feu.

\- Sa maniabilité semble être très bien, c'est dommage que nous ne pouvons pas les essayer. Il faut obligatoirement les acheter pour pouvoir monter dessus, je trouve qu'il faudrait ouvrir un centre où nous pouvons monter n'importe quel balai. Contre rémunération, ça pourrait marcher, rigola t-elle.

\- Ginerva Weasley va se lancer dans le commerce de loisir.

\- Oh non, ça risque d'être compliqué à monter, rit-elle.

Le silence dura une minute pendant laquelle tous deux observait le nouveau modèle.

\- Pas trop stressé à l'approche du mariage ? questionna Ginny.

\- Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

\- Une formalité qui va t'enchaîner pour la vie à une personne que tu ne sembles toujours pas apprécier vu le ton que tu viens d'employer.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Weasley.

\- Au contraire, ça me concerne. Tu as laissé ma meilleure amie démoralisée pour épouser quelqu'un qui en a rien à faire de toi et dont tu te fous alors tu as intérêt de faire le bon choix. Cela fait neuf mois, si elle n'a pas retrouvé le sourire, je parle du vrai pas de la copie qu'elle nous sert, d'ici Noël et que tu n'es pas heureux de ton coté, tu risques de subir mes foudres, je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de mon maléfice de chauve-furie. Alors Malefoy, tu as intérêt de te remuer le cul et d'arrêter tes conneries. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler sur ce ton ! Personne n'a ce droit. Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas heureux ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je suis sûr que tu serais le bienvenu à l'orphelinat si tu le voulais.

Elle se détourna aussitôt, laissant Drago seul devant le balai. Il était maintenant en colère, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça, lui aussi avait souffert et ne voulait pas de ce mariage contrairement à son père qui se réjouissait de cette future union.

Une semaine plus tard, Drago n'avait pas décoléré quand Astoria arriva pour les derniers préparatifs. Il ne put se retenir quand elle le salua :

\- Mon Drago, comme je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai fait les dernières retouches de ma robe, elle est magnifique, il y a plein de diamants dessus, ça brille.

\- Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes, j'en ai rien à faire, tu pourrai être vêtu d'un sac poubelle que tu ne m'intéresserai pas plus. Je ne t'aime pas et t'aimerai jamais alors maintenant tu vas te taire, nous allons nous marier, faire comme si nous étions heureux durant les années suivantes et tout se passera bien mais quand nous serons seuls, tu m'adresseras la parole uniquement en cas de besoin vital.

Astoria resta plantée à l'endroit où elle était, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à rythme régulier, alors que Drago s'éloignait.

Il aurait dû s'en vouloir, surtout lorsque son père le sermonna après avoir été mis au courant, mais il en avait marre. À ce moment-là, il maudit sa position d'héritier qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu as de la chance que la famille Greengrass ne rompe pas l'accord de mariage, ils auraient pu le faire après ce que tu as dit à leur fille, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille.

Après ce jour là, Astoria adressa le minimum de parole à Drago et toujours sur un ton distant mais cela ne soulagea pas plus le garçon qui s'imaginait très bien la vie morne qu'il aurait après son mariage.

Alors qu'il aurait voulu oublier sa rencontre avec Ginny, il se posait de plus en plus de questions, surtout qu'apparemment Hermione ne semblait pas aller bien selon les dire de Ginny.

Deux semaines avant son mariage, Drago était plus aigri que jamais, sa mère se posait des questions sur l'avenir de son fils alors que son père se réjouissait d'avance. Il passait la majorité de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

Un jour où il en avait eu assez de ressasser ses pensées, il transplana devant l'orphelinat, personne était à l'extérieur, il regarda à travers plusieurs fenêtres avant de repérer celle qu'il voulait voir, elle berçait un bébé dans ses bras. Elle semble aller bien, songea t-il.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Je t'aurai lancé un sort si je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Drago sursauta en se retournant, Molly était devant lui.

\- L'alarme du parc s'est déclenchée, je suis venue voir, un enfant pourrait vouloir se sauver. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu, pourquoi es tu revenu maintenant ?

\- Je me promenais, je voulais venir vous dire bonjour.

\- À deux semaines de ton mariage, tu as du temps libre pour venir nous voir alors que tu n'as pas trouvé une seconde ces derniers mois, répondit-elle sceptique pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le croyais pas.

\- Si c'est ça, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'ai à faire.

\- Drago Malefoy, son ton était presque menaçant, maintenant que tu es là tu vas rentrer dire bonjour comme tu étais venu le faire.

\- Molly, désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Tu mériterais une bonne paire de baffe pour te remettre les idées en place.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter.

\- Rentre cinq minutes ou sinon j'irai dire à Hermione que tu es venue l'épier. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle doit être derrière cette fenêtre. Ginny m'a raconté qu'elle t'a croisé.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Drago suivit la femme à l'intérieur, les plus petits commençaient à se réveiller de leur sieste alors que les plus grands étaient en cours.

Luna fut la première à le saluer. Quand Hermione le vit, elle se contenta d'un :

\- Bonjour Malefoy, avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, en fait il n'avait pas imaginé sa réaction comme il ne comptait pas lui parler.

Delphine et Callie vinrent voir le garçon qui les avait gardé l'année précédente.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir avant ? demanda la deuxième.

\- J'ai été très occupé.

\- Avec ton mariage ? questionna Delphine.

\- Entre autre, les adultes ont beaucoup de chose à faire.

\- C'est pas marrant d'être adulte, moi veut pas grandir.

Quand Ginny arriva, le blond était sur le départ, elle fut surprise de le voir là et en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione, elle déclara d'un ton sans appel.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

Elle l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, mais sans dire un mot de plus l'enferma à l'aide d'un sort avant d'aller chercher Hermione qui ne voulait pas la suivre même si elle ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait.

Quand elle vit la personne qui était déjà dans la pièce assis sur un bureau, elle voulut partir mais Ginny l'en empêcha :

\- Je t'interdis de m'enfermer une nouvelle fois, s'écria Drago en direction de Ginny.

\- Vous vous taisez tous les deux, vous allez rester dans cette salle jusqu'au moment où vous vous serez expliqués.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, contra Hermione.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, ils étaient tous les deux enfermés et constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus leur baguette sur eux.

Pendant cinq minutes, Hermione s'acharna à crier près de la porte mais fini par arrêter : il devait y avoir un sortilège de silence sinon les enfants seraient déjà venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout en maudissant sa meilleure amie, elle alla s'installer à l'endroit opposé de la pièce, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la table où il était assis, observant la femme se déchaîner tout en ayant un sourire moqueur et en disant de temps en temps :

\- Ça ne sert à rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione s'était résignée mais elle maudissait toujours Ginny.

\- En plus, il n'y a rien à faire ici. Elle aurait au moins pu me donner un livre pour passer le temps. En plus, je n'ai pas pu lui dire l'heure du dernier biberon de Megan. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ?

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir.

\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Au passage, je te signale que c'est Molly qui m'a fait entrer.

\- Elle n'a sûrement pas été te chercher au manoir Malefoy, il ne fallait pas entrer dans le parc de l'orphelinat.

\- Au cas où tu ne le sais pas, plusieurs personnes, dont toi il y a quelques mois, m'ont invité à passer quand je le voulais.

Ne voyant rien à répondre, elle se contenta de se lever pour se positionner devant le parc qu'elle observa un moment.

\- Ils vont bien devoir nous libérer, ils ne pourront pas nous garder prisonnier éternellement.

\- Un point pour toi, mais j'étais déjà arrivée à cette conclusion.

\- Tes parents vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer, ils vont venir te chercher.

\- Cela va prendre du temps : au début, ils penseront que je suis dans ma chambre, ensuite que je suis sorti me promener ou rendre une visite. Ils n'imagineront pas que je suis venu ici.

\- Pour résumé, il ne faut pas compter sur eux.

Le silence revint.

Tous deux s'étaient levés plusieurs fois et s'étaient rassis quand la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer très vite. Ginny leur avait déposé un panier en osier contenant deux assiettes avec le repas du soir, les couverts, une bouteille d'eau, deux verres et une grande couverture. Fleur avait simplement rentré une chaise. Ils avaient été tellement rapide qu'Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte, ils étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce quand ils avaient entendu du bruit.

Les plaintes d'Hermione et Drago n'eurent aucun effet, même la menace de Drago :

\- Je vais porter plainte auprès du ministère de la magie et faire fermer cet établissement.

\- Nous ferions mieux de manger avant que ça refroidisse, indiqua Hermione en montrant le panier du doigt.

C'est toujours en silence qu'ils mangèrent.

\- Ce sont tes amis, tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser ici combien de temps ? questionna Drago tout en observant la pleine lune.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, ils peuvent être très butés quand ils le veulent. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas satisfaits, ils nous laisseront enfermés. Surtout que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils nous ont enfermés.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, rit jaune le jeune homme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Depuis Noël dernier, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils veulent que nous nous mettions ensemble. Même s'ils me savent fiancé, ils n'ont pas abandonné, ta meilleure amie est même venue me menacer quand je l'ai croisée par hasard au magasin de Quidditch.

\- Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Alors tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois. Après m'avoir expliqué à quel point tu étais démoralisée, m'avoir dit que mon mariage est une erreur, elle m'a menacé de me lancer un chauve-furie.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre, surtout que je ne suis pas démoralisée.

Elle devait néanmoins s'avouer à elle même qu'elle y était toujours un peu, elle commençait seulement à l'oublier mais ne souhaitait surtout pas replonger, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait l'éviter au maximum tant qu'elle serait certaine de ne plus avoir de sentiment pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle semble penser.

\- Les préparatifs de ton mariage avancent bien ?

\- Apparemment oui, tout semble prêt.

\- Tu sembles être au courant si ce n'est qu'un apparemment, se moqua t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Drago était un peu en colère, il ne voulait pas parler de cette union, il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- On n'a même pas de toilette ici.

\- C'est pour ça que Fleur nous a donné une chaise percée.

\- Il est hors de question que j'urine dans cette chose.

\- Nous avons de la chance, contrairement aux moldus, il y a un enchantement sur le seau lui permettant de se vider automatiquement.

En maudissant Fleur, Ginny et les autres, il attrapa la couverture. Elle était très grande, comme si on en avait assemblé deux ensemble, avec un sort cela était faisable.

Mais il y en avait qu'une.

\- Il est hors de question que tu prennes toute la couverture, tu as intérêt de m'en laisser.

\- Il en a qu'une.

\- J'en veux la moitié.

\- Tu es exaspérante.

Même s'il était encore tôt, Drago se roula dans la couverture après avoir enlevé ses vêtements pour être en boxer tout en pestant :

\- Je n'ai même pas mon pyjama et rien pour me débarbouiller.

Hermione préféra rester assise sur une chaise près du chauffage. Elle maudissait ses amis, se demandant quand ils allaient les laisser sortir, rester dans cette pièce lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Ces amis justement se demandaient s'ils avaient bien fait de les enfermer, s'ils ne devaient pas les laisser partir comme les deux prisonniers s'évitaient plus qu'autre chose. Ils finirent par décider de les libérer le lendemain soir si rien ne s'était passé avant. Ginny était triste, elle aurait tant aimé que tout marche comme elle l'avait imaginé : elle les enfermait et finissait par s'avouer leur sentiment alors que là elle venait à se demander s'ils étaient amoureux.

Drago commençait à s'assoupir quand Hermione vint le rejoindre.

\- Bonne nuit, lui dit-il en se tournant afin de lui tourner le dos.

La femme fut surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole mais lui retourna son souhait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago dormait paisiblement et Hermione ne tarda pas à faire de même, berçait par sa respiration. À ce moment là, leur cerveau triomphait de leur cœur car ils conservaient une certaine distance entre eux, mais ils étaient face à face quand ils se réveillèrent et un peu plus proche.

Drago s'était réveillé le premier mais il lui sembla que la femme s'éveilla très rapidement après lui alors qu'une demi heure était presque écoulée. Il avait passé tout ce temps à l'observer, oubliant pour un instant qu'il était fiancé.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba aussitôt sur le visage de Drago et son regard brûlant, ils étaient plus proches que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis.

\- Bonjour, murmura t-elle.

Cela eut le mérite de ramener Drago sur terre, sa voix était rauque quand il retourna le salut.

\- Bien dormi ? questionna la femme d'une voix encore ensommeillée tout en changeant de position pour être plus confortable. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle refermait régulièrement ses yeux quelques secondes.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle s'exclama :

\- Aujourd'hui, tu as décidé de ne même pas répondre aux questions simples.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer dès le matin !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre.

Sur ces mots, elle décida de fermer les yeux pour profiter des derniers moments de répits, les rayons du soleil traversaient les fins rideaux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago commençait à en avoir marre et dit d'un ton moqueur :

\- Bon la marmotte, tu vas te lever.

\- Non, de toute façon, il y a rien à faire dans cette pièce. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas ouvert cette fichue porte, je ne quitterai pas cette couverture, décréta t-elle.

\- Tu es exaspérante.

\- Je m'en fout, je ne changerai pas. Et surtout pas pour quelqu'un qui a décidé d'épouser une femme qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Ne commence pas ! Sa voix résonnait comme un ordre.

\- Et pourquoi ? De toute façon, c'est la vérité.

\- C'est peut-être la vérité mais cela ne te concerne pas, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Oui, tu veux quoi que je rompe l'accord de mariage avec Astoria, me mette en couple avec toi et quand tu te seras lassée tu me laisseras, ma famille perdra sa position dans la société et nous n'aurons plus rien.

\- C'est de ça que tu as peur, s'étonna Hermione qui fixait son interlocuteur les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc de la révélation, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

Voyant qu'elle obtiendrait aucun mots de plus, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Recule, s'alarma t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, se rapprochant encore plus sans que Drago ne puisse se reculer, elle finit par unir leurs lèvres, comme elle l'avait espéré il ne la repoussa pas et répondit même à son baiser à la saveur de retrouvailles. Le baiser s'accompagna rapidement de caresses qui devinrent vite plus poussées, le désir contenu depuis longtemps s'exprima et pour la première fois ils firent l'amour.

Hermione avait la tête posée sur le torse de Drago quand elle avoua :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir, je ne peux pas te certifier que je t'aimerai toute ma vie mais je peux te promettre d'essayer si tu nous laisses une chance. Je sais bien que tu es un sang-pur et moi une née-moldue, tu es attaché à ton rang mais tu sais très bien que nous pouvons être ensemble sans que cela ait beaucoup d'importance vu la situation politique post-guerre actuelle du pays. Aucune famille est cent pour cent sang-pur, sans les unions avec les moldus il n'y aurait plus de sorciers.

\- Mon père n'acceptera jamais.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais demandé.

\- Mais je le connais, je ne sais même pas s'il accepterait une sang-mêlé alors, il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- alors il ne voudra jamais une sang de bourbe comme belle-fille.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Tu es Drago Malefoy, tu n'es pas ton père, tu peux prendre tes propres décisions.

\- Et si nous mangions un peu. Tes amis ont dû profiter de notre sommeil pour nous laisser un réfrigérateur et j'ai aperçu quelques choses sur la table mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est.

\- Je prendrai bien un petit-déjeuner au lit.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, je ne me lèverai pas seul.

\- Mais, je vais avoir froid, argua t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

\- Granger.

\- S'il te plaît, allez.

\- Tu m'énerves et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage ou tu pourras toujours rêver ton petit déjeuner.

\- Tu ne me laisserai quand même pas mourir de faim.

\- Je vais me gêner.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau sous la couverture avec toute la nourriture à disposition. Ils ne quittèrent pas le lieu de la journée, discutant un peu de tout mais évitèrent néanmoins de parler d'Astoria.

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils entendirent un petit déclic derrière la porte.

Hermione se releva aussitôt :

\- Ginny Weasley, je vais te tuer, cria t-elle en commençant à partir.

\- Tu ferai mieux de t'habiller avant de sortir.

Hermione rougit avant de mettre ses vêtements et quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle traversa tout l'orphelinat avant de la trouver.

\- Ta journée a été bonne ? lui demanda t-elle sans se préoccuper du regard noir posé sur elle.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous semblez avoir passé du bon temps, rit la rousse mais cela ne fit pas sourire Hermione.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Après cela, la jeune femme s'apitoya un moment sur l'épaule de son amie, lui avouant que jamais Drago annulerait le mariage car il tenait trop à son rang et même si elle avait passé une bonne journée cela n'était pas bien car elle avait rouverte la plaie qui commençait à peine à se refermer.

Ginny s'excusa, elle avait pensé bien faire. Quand Molly les vit arriver, elle leur avoua avoir vu Drago sortir discrètement de la demeure.

Hermione n'eut pas de nouvelle de Drago durant la semaine suivante. Ginny s'en voulait car elle était redevenue comme en janvier : arborant un faux sourire destiné à ne pas inquiéter les personnes l'entourant.

Heureusement qu'elle n'achetait pas Sorcière hebdo car le magazine s'amusait à imaginer les tenues des futurs mariés.

Elle était en train d'aider les enfants à s'installer pour le repas du midi quand Ginny déboula au pas de course dans la pièce.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- J'installe les enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes lire ça tout de suite.

\- Tu vois bien que je suis occupée.

\- Peut-être que ça t'intéressera de savoir que Drago Malefoy ne se mariera pas la semaine prochaine, ils ont rompu leur accord à l'amiable, apparemment Astoria va se marier l'année prochaine avec Théodore Nott. Il y a un article dans la gazette du sorcier.

\- En quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser ?

\- Tu sais que tu es exaspérante.

\- Je sais, tu n'es pas la seule personne à me le dire.

\- Il a rompu ses fiançailles.

\- Bon Ginny, tu es peut-être mon amie mais là je travaille alors tu me laisses tranquille et tu vas faire ce que tu veux sauf commenter l'actualité people. On aura peut-être besoin de toi en cuisine si tu veux te rendre utile, je te rappelle que tu es également employée ici et que ton boulot n'est pas de lire la gazette, déclara t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Drago, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu es pas gentille avec Ginny ? Elle a rien fait, demanda la petite fille à qui elle mettait un bavoir.

\- C'est rien, tu vas t'asseoir à coté de Jacob.

L'enfant obéit docilement, elle avait eu de la chance.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler à Ginny l'après-midi mais elle vit le journal posé sur le coin d'une table et ne put résister à l'envie de lire l'article, c'était la famille Greengrass qui avait rompu les fiançailles, Drago semblait y être pour rien.

Le soir, elle rentra à son appartement bien décidée à prendre un bain chaud avant de s'installer devant la télévision avec plusieurs plaques de chocolat et paquets de bonbons, décidant de ne pas penser à ses parents qui s'insurgeraient contre la santé de ses dents.

Ses projets se retrouvèrent chamboulés, alors qu'elle avait installé toutes les sucreries sur le table et s'apprêtait à se glisser sous son plaid dans le fauteuil. On frappa à la porte de son appartement, elle ne voulut pas répondre mais les coups se répétèrent et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna t-elle en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Je ne peux plus venir te rendre visite ?

\- Bien sur que si, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, comment as tu eu mon adresse ?

\- Tout le monde la connaît, les journaux se sont empressés de dévoiler l'information quand tu as emménagé, l'amie du survivant s'est trouvée un appartement titrait-il. Tu me laisses entrer ou je reste sur le pallier ?

\- Désolé, entre.

\- Hermione Granger allait passer la soirée à manger des sucreries devant la télévision, se moqua t-il en voyant le tas de paquet proche du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? préféra t-elle détourner la conversation.

\- Si tu as lu la gazette du sorcier aujourd'hui, tu as peut-être vu un article. Mon mariage a été annulé, commença t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Astoria est attirée depuis longtemps par Théo, j'ai réussi à convaincre le père Greengrass d'unir sa fille à lui. Comme les Nott remonte dans l'estime de la population il a finit par accepter assez facilement. Même s'il veut une bonne union pour sa fille, il l'aime quand même et a compris que jamais Astoria sera heureuse avec moi.

\- Mais, c'est une grande perte pour toi, tu as déjà eu du mal à obtenir ces fiançailles, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit ?

\- Il a été furieux mais heureusement il ne sait pas que je suis l'investigateur de ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand à ce que je vais faire, pourquoi ne pas commencer une relation avec la meilleure amie du survivant, même si elle n'est pas de sang-pur sa popularité risque de jouer en sa faveur face à mon père et il est très difficile de trouver une épouse sang-pur, dit-il en commençant à se rapprocher d'Hermione pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière se recula :

\- Dans une semaine tu auras encore changé d'avis et tu disparaîtras de nouveau, si ton père te dit de me quitter tu le feras, je ne suis pas un jouet Malefoy.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas l'épouser, je me démet pour annuler le mariage et toi tu me repousses quand je viens te voir, elles sont belles tes paroles.

Il ne put continuer de déverser sa rage car Hermione l'embrassait.

\- Es-tu sûr de ne pas revenir en arrière dans peu de temps ? demanda-t-elle quand leurs lèvres furent séparées.

\- Certain.

Après avoir parlé, ils décidèrent d'essayer d'être en couple. Lucius fut furieux lorsqu'il apprit la liaison de son fils mais ce dernier vit falloir le statut de meilleure amie d'Harry Potter pour lui faire accepter la nouvelle, cela fut un peu difficile mais Lucius finit par l'accepter alors que Narcissa voulait seulement que son fils soit heureux, qu'importe avec qui.

Ginny et le personnel de l'orphelinat étaient heureux pour le nouveau couple.

Hermione avait refusé de vivre au manoir, Drago avait ramené quelques affaires dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie mais avait décidé de chercher un logement plus grand, correspondant mieux à un Malefoy.

Deux mois passèrent, Hermione et Drago s'aimaient toujours autant, les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient et le garçon voyait impuissant sa petite-amie faire des choses qu'elle jugeait de saison comme chanter des chansons et décorer le sapin de Noël avec un sourire enfantin.

Finalement, le vingt-quatre décembre arriva. Hermione, Drago, tous les Weasley et leurs conjoints et plusieurs amis s'étaient rejoints à l'orphelinat. Les enfants étaient couchés au fur et à mesure selon l'âge jusqu'à ce qu'il reste uniquement les adultes. Ceux-ci restèrent un moment ensemble avant que chacun se sépare.

Quand ils rentrèrent, un paquet était au pied du sapin, Hermione l'avait mis avant de partir et elle força le jeune homme à l'ouvrir, il découvrit une belle chaîne qu'il mit autour de son cou. Après l'avoir remercié, Drago sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à la femme avec un fin sourire.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda t-il quand elle ouvrit l'écrin contenant une bague avec un petit joyau.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en sautant dans les bras du garçon qui dut reculer sous la puissance.

\- Fais attention au sapin, tu viens de lui donner un coup de pied.

\- Tu m'embrasses à Noël dernier, cette année tu me demandes en mariage, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer le prochain vingt-quatre décembre ? Un bébé.

\- Pourquoi pas, rigola Drago heureux d'avoir été bénévole l'année précédente.


End file.
